Rome Sous la Pleine Lune
by Ekhee
Summary: À peine Ezio est-il arrivé à Rome qu'il est confronté à la Secte des Loups. Les soupçonnant de collaborer avec les Borgia pour pousser le peuple sous le giron de l'Église, Ezio part enquêter sur eux. Il était loin de se douter que les Adèptes de Romulus, censés être de simples charlatans allaient le punir de son audace... Avertissement: violence intense.
1. Roma

_Je vous présente ma toute première fanfiction de Assassin's Creed, une série que j'affectionne particulièrement pour la complexité de son histoire et de ses personnages et pour sa qualité générale. J'ai lu beaucoup de fanfictions d'AC ces derniers temps. Certaines m'ont beaucoup inspirées, d'autre m'ont vraiment déçues. Comme j'ai toujours aimé écrire, je me suis employée à écrire cette histoire. Je voulais rester le plus fidèle possible à l'histoire et au caractère des personnages, mais je ne voulais pas non plus ne faire que raconter exactement l'histoire du jeu avec mes mots. Cette histoire incorporera un élément fantastique à l'univers de Brotherhood. Ceux qui l'ont joués reconnaîtrons sans mal la scène où l'histoire commence. _

_Je tiens à spécifier que la série Assassin's Creed ne m'appartient pas mais que je suis fière qu'elle soit québécoise comme moi. Je ne fais aucun profit de cette fanfiction; je ne cherche qu'à exprimer mon amour pour la série. _

_Je tiens également à rappeler aux lecteurs que cette fanfiction et cotée M pour une raison. Il n'y aura pas présence d'érotisme, mais en revanche il y aura beaucoup de violence, alors les cœurs sensibles s'abstenir._

_Comme certains ont du le remarquer, cette fanfiction a pour personnages centraux Ezio et Claudia, bien que de nombreux autres personnages seront présents. Je trouve qu'il y a trop peu d'histoires d'Assassin's Creed (et de n'importe quel fandom en général) qui explorent les relations frère-soeur. J'ai voulu explorer cette facette plus en profondeur sans trop tomber dans le cliché._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira, et je serais ravie d'avoir vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais. Bonne lecture!_

** Rome Sous la Pleine Lune**

**Chapitre I : Roma**

C'était le début janvier 1500 à Rome. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et le soleil embrassait l'horizon. Ses derniers rayons filtraient à travers les vieilles colonnes des ruines. L'air refroidissait rapidement et une brise hivernale souffla, faisant voleter la cape blanche de l'Assassin qui passait par là.

Arrivé tout récemment, Ezio ne pouvait que s'émerveiller de la beauté de la cité légendaire, si riche en histoire. Bientôt, la chute des Borgia en ferait partie. Et enfin, il pourrait prendre ce repos bien mérité.

Après avoir récupéré cette étrange lettre codée du messager Borgia, il s'était employé à la rapporter à Machiavelli. Mais il le fit sans se presser.

Il s'était battu toute sa vie, maintenu sous pression tant pas ses ennemis que par ses alliés (et peut-être un peu aussi par lui-même) depuis l'âge de 17 ans. Il avait été si pris dans sa quête de vengeance qu'il en avait presque oublié qu'il lui restait une sœur et une mère. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Claudia seule dans un endroit qu'elle détestait pendant si longtemps. Et en plus, avec leur mère, qui n'était plus que l'ombre de la matriarche forte et fière qu'elle avait jadis été. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était dans le but de les protéger, mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Il avait cru leur rendre service en leur disant de fuir à Florence après l'attaque de la villa. Cela faisait plus de vingt ans que Claudia voulait y revenir. Elle n'avait cependant eu l'air guère enchantée lorsqu'il le lui ordonna. Ezio ne comprit que trop tard que ça n'avait pas tant été revoir Florence qu'elle avait voulu, mais qu'ils redeviennent enfin une famille. Mais tant d'années s'étaient écoulées...

À présent, touchant la quarantaine, les rides commençaient à strier son front et des pattes d'oie avaient fait leur apparition aux coins de ses yeux. Il avait maintenant cette allure d'homme mur, plus sage et prudent qu'il ne l'avait jadis été mais toujours cette posture droite pleine d'assurance. Ces marques de vieillesse, loin de ternir son attrait, le rendaient même plus séduisant encore aux yeux de certains.

Le changement avait été plus subtil que ça. Il avait toujours eu une bonne santé et une force considérable, acquise au fil des combats. Mais il le sentait au creux de ses os un peu plus chaque jour. Il était moins souple, moins rapide et moins endurant qu'avant bien que ce fut si progressif que personne n'avait rien remarqué. Le soir il revenait éreinté comme tant d'autres fois et le lendemain, il se réveillait avec une douleur au dos, à l'épaule ou au poignet. Ezio n'aimait pas l'admettre, pas même à lui-même, mais il ne rajeunissait pas. Les nombreuses blessures qu'il s'était vu infligé à maintes reprises au long de sa carrière d'Assassin avaient précipité sa vieillesse. Bientôt, il lui faudrait prendre sa retraite.

Et peut-être... Peut-être après pourrait-il songer à prendre épouse et avoir des enfants. Il se trouvait déjà vieux pour avoir des enfants. Son propre père était déjà marié avec quatre enfants à vingt-sept ans. Il doutait de ne jamais trouver un jour une femme qui pourrait prendre la place de la défunte Cristina dans son cœur. À son départ de Florence, Ezio avait verrouillé son cœur pour le lui réserver mais le destin la lui enleva et il n'avait plus que cette espace vide et hermétique là où son amour aurait dû aller. Était-il condamné à jamais à errer seul? À devoir être un Assassin jusqu'à la dernière seconde de sa vie, sans jamais avoir eu le temps de n'être qu'un homme?

Ezio soupira. À peine avait-il atteint Monteriggioni, fier de sa victoire, que les critiques fusaient de toute part parce qu'il avait laissé Rodrigo Borgia vivre. L'attaque soudaine et sauvage de Cesare ne lui avait laissé aucun moment de repos. Ce jour fatidique lui avait enlevé la ville qu'il avait mis tant d'effort à reconstruire, la précieuse armure d'Altaïr, ses armes et bien pire encore, la Pomme d'Éden et la vie de son pauvre oncle Mario. Beaucoup de vies innocentes avaient été perdues. Il se sentait fatigué. Fatigué de toujours se battre, fatigué de tout ce stress, et plus encore de voir tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur lui être arraché sans pitié.

J'espère que mère et Claudia vont bien, pensa Ezio.

Claudia était aussi têtue que lui. Il se souvenait qu'ils avaient passé leur enfance à se chamailler, à se réconcilier, puis à se chamailler encore. Leur mère leur avait souvent dit que la raison pour laquelle ils se querellaient si souvent était parce qu'ils se ressemblaient trop. Alors que Federico était du genre calme et passif et Petruccio doux comme un agneau, Ezio et Claudia avaient tout deux hérité d'une forte personnalité, d'un caractère flamboyant et d'une tête dure. Inévitablement, ils créaient des étincelles lorsqu'ils se rencontraient. Mais bien entendu, comme tout bon grand frère, Ezio était farouche protecteur de sa petite sœur. Après avoir perdu ses frères et son père, Ezio s'était juré de ne rien laisser arriver à Claudia et à sa mère. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait qu'il ne leur arrive quoi que ce soit. Ezio espérait de tout cœur qu'elle n'avait pas désobéi par orgueil et qu'elle était bien allée se réfugier à Florence.

Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à passer une vielle arche, ayant probablement été autrefois le portail d'un quelconque temple. Soudain, un hurlement bestial le fit sursauter et sa main se porta instinctivement à la garde de son épée. Il fit un tour complet sur lui-même, scrutant les alentours de son regard perçant, à la recherche du danger. Ses sens aiguisés l'avertirent de la présence de nombreux ennemis. Ils l'avaient déjà encerclé... en si peu de temps. Il les entendait bouger, marcher, respirer, se déplacer, mais il ne les voyait pas. Il les entendait, mais il n'arrivait pas à en discerner le nombre. Derrière les colonnes et les murs effondrés de l'Antiquité, il percevait une multitude de bruits de pas dans toutes les directions. Il les sentait distinctement passer derrière lui dans un coup de vent, dangereusement proches, mais il avait beau se tourner et se retourner, il ne parvenait pas à les apercevoir. Ils ne tarderont pas à se montrer, pensa-t-il.

Il entendit distinctement le premier bandit téméraire tomber du ciel derrière lui et le charger, une dague à chaque main. Ezio se retourna, dégainant son épée, prêt à venir à sa rencontre. Son adversaire, grondant sauvagement, fonça, visant la gorge. Ezio n'eut aucun mal à prédire ses mouvements et il se servit de l'élan de son adversaire pour dévier son coup et le jeter à plat ventre. Il ne perdit pas un instant pour lui enfoncer sa lame entre les épaules. L'homme s'éteignit dans un grondement sinistre.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Ezio se retrouva cerné par une douzaine de ces hommes, tous accoutrés de la même façon grotesque. Des bottes et des vêtements en peau usée, de la crasse sur tout le corps, la barbe négligée et, le plus curieux, une peau de loup drapée sur les épaules, avec le crâne de l'animal en guise de couvre-chef. Ils grognaient et hurlaient, brandissant leurs dagues, comme s'ils se prenaient pour de véritables loups.

L'Assassin ne se laissa pas intimider par leurs grognements et leurs grands gestes théâtraux. Il se doutait bien que beaucoup de cela était de la frime, destinée à faire peur. Pourquoi porteraient-ils de coiffes aussi ridicules, sinon?

Si nombreux étaient-ils, Ezio les combattit sans grand mal. Ils chargeaient tous l'un après l'autre, visant la gorge ou le cœur. Leur méthode était chaotique, sans stratégie. Désordonnée. De toute évidence, il ne s'agissait pas de combattants expérimentés. Certains semblaient à peine savoir se servir de leurs armes. Il devait au moins leur reconnaître de jouer leur rôle jusqu'au bout. Quand sa lame fendait leur crâne, ils s'effondraient avec un gémissement animal. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus dramatique.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le massacre était fini et la douzaine d'hommes étranges était anéantie. Ezio rangea son épée dans son fourreau, à peine fatigué, sans une égratignure.

Qui étaient-ils? Pourquoi l'avaient-il attaqué? Étais-ce de simples bandits en quête de sa bourse? Juste après qu'il ait récupéré cette lettre... Curieux hasard, en effet. Peut-être Machiavelli pourra m'en dire un peu plus sur eux, songea l'Assassin.

Ezio se permit de réquisitionner leurs couteaux de lancer et quelques florins au passage. En les regardant de plus près, ils vit des visages, certains très jeunes. Il se désola de voir des jeunes se tourner ainsi vers une vie de brutalité et de crime. L'Assassin soupira intérieurement avec ironie, pensant que ce fut exactement son cas, bien que ce ne fut certes pas son choix.

D'où venaient-ils comme ça pour que je ne les voies pas venir, s'interrogea-t-il. Comment ont-ils pu m'encercler si vite sans que je ne m'en aperçoive?

Il ne chercha pas longtemps. À sa droite, au bas d'un escalier, il vit une bouche d'égout décorée d'un crâne de loup. L'évidence même. Déterminé d'aller au fond de cette affaire, Ezio s'engagea dans l'escalier et enfonça la bouche d'égout d'un coup de pied. Il s'y glissa, se laissant tomber dans le noir.

Il atterrit dans le sous-sol d'un vieux palais romain. La maison dorée de Néron. Le faible éclairage prodigué par quelques torches, preuves que l'endroit était habité, dévoila des murs étonnamment hauts, des statues démembrées et un petit bassin, des anciens bains, au milieu, dans lequel des visages barbus sculptés à même les colonnes crachaient de l'eau. Le sol était jonché de fragments de pierre ou de bois et de poussière. Si cet endroit était leur repère, où étaient-ils donc tous? Les avait-il tous éliminés? Ezio en doutait.

Il parcourut les murs et le sol du regard, à la recherche d'un indice. Il s'aida de son sixième sens. Son regard s'attarda sur une faible lueur grise en provenance du fond du bassin. Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait un passage secret?

Les visages sculptés crachaient de l'eau dans le bassin en permanence; pourtant celui-ci ne débordait pas. L'eau devait forcément s'écouler quelque part. Par une quelconque fissure dans la roche, due au ravages du temps.

Ezio s'accroupit au bord de l'eau. Il crut discerner, malgré la pénombre, une fissure au milieu, assez petite pour que l'eau s'écoule à travers sans troubler la surface de façon notable, mais suffisamment grande pour que le bassin ne déborde pas. Pour que cela se fasse, il devait y avoir un étage inférieur, sous ses pieds. L'Assassin se saisit d'une grosse pierre qui traînait, la leva bien haut au dessus de sa tête et la lança de toutes ses forces vers le fond du bassin. Celui-ci s'effondra sans plus de résistance. Dans un grand fracas, le sol se défonça, entraînant dans sa chute l'importante masse d'eau et de nombreux débris. Ezio prit garde à reculer à une distance sécuritaire. Et il attendit.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit la pierre tomber dans l'eau, plusieurs mètres plus bas. S'approchant prudemment du bord du trou béant qu'il avait créé, il vit une vingtaine de mètres plus bas, un autre bassin circulaire, plus grand et rempli d'une eau noire, qui avait avalé tous les débris.

S'il restait quelqu'un dans ces ruines, ils l'avaient entendu à coup sur. Mais Ezio ne cherchait pas à être discret. Il voulait découvrir quelles étaient les intentions de ces bandits et s'ils représentaient une réelle menace pour Rome et son peuple.

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de danger qui l'attendait en bas, Ezio plongea gracieusement dans le vide. Il ressortit du grand bassin aussitôt, ne se laissait aucun moment de vulnérabilité. Il était toujours seul. Mais une odeur de feu gagna ses narines. Quelqu'un devait être proche. L'Assassin discerna une lueur rougeoyante en provenance d'un long couloir. Il entendit même des voix, ou plutôt, des grognements et des hurlements familiers.

Je vous tiens, pensa Ezio, souriant intérieurement.

Là, autour d'un grand feu au centre d'une immense salle, une vingtaine de ces hommes étranges semblaient exécuter une sorte de danse occulte, hurlant, grognant et agitant bras et jambes frénétiquement. À travers les flammes, Ezio vit celui qui devait être le chef s'avancer et proclamer d'une voix forte :

- Adèptes de Romulus! Ce soir, la volonté de la Louve sera faite!

Ezio vit du coin de l'œil un autre homme s'approcher, traînant un véritable loup au bout d'une chaîne. Le pauvre animal était décharné, blessé et de l'écume dégoulinait de sa gueule. Il grondait furieusement, tirant sur sa chaîne, et faisait claquer ses mâchoires contre tout ceux qui s'approchaient trop, mais, se dit Ezio, il n'avait pas la force de les attaquer après avoir été affamé à ce point. L'Assassin ignorait ce qu'ils comptaient faire de lui, mais il se promit de mettre un terme aux souffrances de l'animal une fois qu'il aurait fini de s'occuper des étranges hommes.

La bête fut emmenée de force devant ce qui était vraisemblablement le gourou. Celui-ci sortit une dague en os de sa manche, l'air satisfait. Il plongea la pointe affinée de la dague dans le poitrail du loup. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol dans un gémissement de douleur, mais Ezio le voyait encore respirer. Les disciples hurlèrent sauvagement.

L'Assassin frissonna de dégoût. Qu'espéraient-ils faire au juste en tuant un loup agonisant? Le gourou avait parlé de la Louve. Ces hommes étaient-ils des fanatiques de Romulus? Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient dangereux, à plus forte raison s'ils étaient de mèche avec les Borgia. Il lui faudrait découvrir leurs intentions et les éliminer si la situation l'exigeait.

Le rituel de magie noire se poursuivit encore quelques instants. Les cris et les grondements fusaient de toute part, au rythme de la respiration toujours plus faible du loup. Mais soudainement, le gourou leva le bras et tous se turent instantanément. Instinctivement, Ezio, sut que quelque chose n'allait pas et il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque.

- Mes frères, nous ne sommes pas seuls ce soir. On nous l'avait annoncé. Le démon vêtu de blanc, qui hante l'Italie depuis vingt ans est ici. Parmi nous.

Avant même qu'Ezio n'ait eu le temps de réagir, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. L'Assassin ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise et se prépara plutôt à une attaque de groupe. Mais de longues secondes s'écoulèrent et personne ne fit un mouvement.

- Notre maître, Cesare Borgia nous avait prévenu de ton arrivée à Rome. Il nous a demandé de t'accueillir comme il se devait, déclara le gourou. Ezio avança de quelque pas, sachant qu'il était à présent inutile de tenter de se cacher. Il veilla tout de même à garder la voie libre derrière lui, dût-il quitter au plus vite.

- Qui êtes-vous donc, demanda-t-il sans se montrer effrayé, ou arrogant. S'il y avait moyen d'éviter une mêlée générale, il préférerait choisir cette option. Qu'avez-vous à gagner en servant les Borgia? En poussant cette ville encore plus près du gouffre?

- Nous? Nous travaillons avec eux parce qu'ils paient bien et qu'ils nous laissent poursuivre nos activités, c'est tout. Ne cherche pas d'autres raisons.

- Ce que vous risquez en travaillant avec eux représente beaucoup plus que ce que vous avez à y gagner, les prévint l'Assassin.

- Vous nous menacez, s'enquit le chef des Adeptes, comme s'il avait du mal à croire qu'un homme seul contre eux tous puisse faire preuve d'une telle témérité.

- Je vous dis cela parce que les Borgia ne cherchent qu'à se servir de vous. Ils se moquent complètement que vous viviez ou que vous mourez. Je suis venu ici pour mettre un terme à la tyrannie des Borgia et à redonner son âme à cette ville. Et rien ne se dressera en travers de mon chemin. J'ai vu comment se battent vos disciples. Vous n'avez aucune chance contre les Assassins. Et vous arrêterez encore moins la marche légitime du peuple.

Une vague de grognements de colère parcourut les Adeptes. Ezio sentit qu'ils se retenaient pour ne pas se jeter sur lui pour le tailler en pièce. Le gourou devait faire preuve d'une forte emprise sur eux. Assez pour qu'aucun ne daigne faire un pas en avant.

- Je ne vous le demanderai qu'une fois : cessez toute coopération avec les Borgia, et personne d'autre n'aura à mourir ce soir. Mettez fin à cette alliance. Vous n'avez rien à en gagner qui en vaille la peine, croyez moi. Si vous refusez d'entendre raison, je n'aurai d'autre choix que de vous éliminer.

Le gourou parut fort contrarié mais il s'empressa de le cacher en affichant un sourire malveillant.

- Vous faites preuve d'un grand courage en venant nous dicter vos conditions ici; seul au milieu de mes disciples. Ou alors perdre tant de vos proches vous as-t-il vraiment rendu fou.

Il sourit de satisfaction en voyant les mâchoires de l'Assassin se serrer, bien qu'il s'efforçât de ne rien laisser paraître. Il avait manifestement appris à contrôler ses réactions et à garder un air aussi neutre que possible en toute situation. Il avait manifestement affaire à un homme avec de longues années d'expérience à son dossier. Il s'écoula un moment de silence avant que qui que ce soit n'ouvre la bouche.

- Que dites vous, s'enquit Ezio.

- Je crains malheureusement que vous ne nous sous-estimiez, _signore_, déclara le gourou. La paie des Borgia n'est qu'un moyen pour nous de faire perdurer notre ordre. Nous n'avons aucune allégeance envers eux. Ce n'est qu'un simple échange de service. Après tout, les Adeptes de Romulus connaissent cette ville comme personne.

Ezio se raidit en voyant tous les hommes autour de lui sortir leurs dagues. Il dégaina tout de suite sa propre épée, reculant de quelques pas. Semblait-il que la manière douce n'avait pas fonctionné. Si inexpérimentés ses adversaires pouvaient-ils être, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que lui, et sur un terrain qu'ils connaissaient sans doute mieux. Leur manque de stratégie pouvait se révéler dangereux pour lui. Ils seraient beaucoup plus difficiles à anticiper.

Le sourire du gourou s'élargit, dévoilant une dentition inégale et pourrie.

- Vous n'auriez pas du vous mêler de nos affaires, _Assassino_. Ceux qui se mettent en travers de la volonté de Romulus doivent payer.

Ses dernières paroles semblèrent s'adresser davantage à ses Adèptes qu'à Ezio. Ce dernier remarqua que les hommes déguisés en loup semblèrent changer de tactique. Certains d'entre eux rengainèrent leurs dagues. Puis, soudainement, comme si un signal inaudible était passé entre eux, les Adèptes de Romulus se jetèrent tous en même temps sur l'Assassin.

Ezio fut décontenancé de les voir tous se ruer sur lui en même temps comme une bande de loups affamés. Il se remit rapidement de sa surprise et commença à les faucher les uns après les autres. Les Adèptes ne semblaient même pas essayer de le tuer ou même de le blesser. Au lieu de ça, ils essayaient de se saisir de lui, à la cheville, au bras, au cou, à l'épaule, à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient agripper. Tant de mains crasseuses qu'Ezio tranchait dès qu'ils passaient à sa portée.

Bientôt, les Adèptes se bousculant pour l'atteindre finirent par se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Ezio ne se souvint pas d'en avoir vu autant lorsqu'il avait interrompu leur rituel. À chaque fois qu'il en tuait un, un autre prenait immédiatement sa place. Lentement, les hommes-loup l'encerclaient et ils étaient rendus trop proches pour qu'il puisse se défendre efficacement avec son épée. Ezio décida d'opter pour ses Lames Secrètes.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de les faire jaillir de leur cachette qu'un bras s'enroula autour de son cou en une redoutable prise de tête. Instinctivement, les mains d'Ezio se portèrent à sa gorge pour essayer de se libérer. Les autres profitèrent de son moment de vulnérabilité pour l'agripper de tous les bords. L'Assassin tenta tant bien que mal de se défaire mais il était pratiquement immobilisé. Bousculé de tout bord tout côté, Ezio finit par perdre l'équilibre pour se retrouver à plat ventre sur le sol de pierre froid. La dizaine d'Adèptes qui le retenait l'écrasaient de tous leur poids pour l'empêcher de se relever. Ezio fit jaillir ses deux Lames Secrètes de leur cachette dans l'espoir de toucher un adversaire mais il n'eut pas cette chance. L'un des Adèptes le frappa derrière la tête de sa botte et son crâne heurta la pierre en émettant un craquement inquiétant. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Ezio cessa de bouger, trop étourdi. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, on lui retira sa capuche et on plaça la lame d'une vielle dague rouillée juste sous son nez alors qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait de son front blessé. Soudainement, tout devint silencieux. Ezio leva les yeux vers le gourou, qui avait observé la scène sans bouger de son poste derrière le feu.

L'Assassin ne montra aucune peur, mais il savait qu'il se trouvait dans une situation très délicate. Il guettait avec une grande attention la moindre opportunité de se défaire de ses ennemis et de fuir. Il vit alors le chef des Adèptes s'avancer vers lui, tenant entre ses doigts le cœur ensanglanté du loup qu'ils avaient tués. Ezio épia les moindres de ses mouvements, tentant de deviner ses intentions.

- Templa peccandi de Romulo ad unam polluant ritus poenam dabis. Te aeternum errant inter hominem et jumentum, et luna plena, et sicut prae sanguine epulata tueri. Pateris, et ossa tua liberabit vos conteram saigneras. Tuum est aeternum supplicium. Romulus et voluntas fiat.

Le gourou écrasa le cœur encore chaud entre ses doigts et le sang s'écoula sur la tête d'Ezio, tachant ses cheveux, s'infiltrant dans ses yeux et sa bouche, comme par un baptême morbide. Un hurlement collectif retentit parmi les Adèptes de Romulus. Ezio tenta de nouveau de se défaire mais sans succès. Un frisson incontrôlable le parcourut à la suite de la sombre incantation.

Le gourou fit un signe de la tête et subitement, tous les Adèptes le relâchèrent et ils allèrent même jusqu'à reculer pour le laisser se relever. L'Assassin se redressa lentement, se sentant envahi d'une vague de nausée probablement engendrée par le coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête. Il vit que personne ne faisait un geste pour l'empêcher de partir. Le gourou le dévisageait toujours avec son sourire malveillant.

Ezio songea à l'éliminer mais il décida qu'il n'était guère en état de se battre, étourdit comme il était. Discrètement, il sortit un fumigène d'une de ses sacoches. Il le jeta brusquement au sol et un nuage de fumée envahit aussitôt la pièce. L'Assassin profita de la distraction pour fuir par où il était arrivé.

Sa démarche était chancelante et beaucoup trop maladroite, et plus il tentait d'accélérer, plus sa vision se brouillait mais il continuait néanmoins à avancer cherchant une sortie. Il se résolut à se servir de son Don. Après avoir fait ce qui semblait être des centaines de tours du labyrinthe il aperçut enfin une porte qui émettait une lueur grisâtre. Il ne perdit pas un instant se hissa tant bien que mal en haut des escaliers qui se trouvaient derrière, et au bout de ce qui parut une éternité, il vit enfin le scintillement des étoiles et le croissant de lune. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et s'éloigna des ruines au pas de course.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Traduction du Latin : _Pour avoir violé l'un des sanctuaires de Romulus, pour avoir profané l'un de ses rituels sacrés, tu seras puni. Tu erreras à jamais entre l'homme et la bête, quand la lune sera pleine, te repaissant du sang des innocents que tu prétends protéger. Tu souffriras, tu saigneras et tes os se briseront. Ton tourment sera éternel. Ainsi que la volonté de Romulus soit faite._

_Si cela en intéresse certains, cette fanfiction sera également disponible en anglais sous peu. _


	2. Frère et Soeur

_Ceci est un chapitre de transition vers l'action principale qui débutera dans le chapitre suivant. Étant donné que le chapitre précédent ne présentait aucune situation initiale, je l'ai décrite ici. Plusieurs scènes ont été directement reprises du jeu, dans un but de mise en contexte. Je les aies écourtées le plus possible pour ne pas que ça devienne ennuyant mais je devais tout de même les mettre afin que l'histoire soit bien construite et ne présente pas de trous. Ne vous en faites pas, ces scènes reprises seront de plus en plus rares à mesure que l'histoire avancera. _

_J'espère que ma représentation des personnages et de leurs pensées vous plaira._

_Encore une fois, je serais ravie d'avoir vos commentaires!_

**Chapitre II : Frère et soeur**

Ezio ne perdit pas de temps à se rendre à l'écurie la plus proche et à louer un cheval. Le propriétaire lui remit les rênes, dissimulant à peine son malaise à le voir couvert de sang séché. Ezio lui assura qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa blessure à la tête en espérant qu'il ne poserait pas de questions. L'écuyer n'ajouta rien. Ezio se rendit alors aussi vite que possible au point de rencontre fixé par Machiavelli.

Le trajet fut relativement tranquille. À cette heure tardive, la populace s'était réfugiée dans les habitations. Il ne restant plus que des mendiants, des saoulons et quelques archers patrouillant sur les toits. Il s'arrêta en chemin près d'un aqueduc endommagé qui laissait tomber une cascade d'eau pure pour se nettoyer les cheveux et le visage du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais ça ferait pour le moment. Il lui faudrait juste être prudent à ne pas trop attirer les regards, surtout ceux des gardes.

Ezio se remis à penser à son étrange expérience avec les bandits déguisés en loup. Certes, il n'était pas né d'hier. Avec la vie mouvementée qu'il avait eue, il avait vu et subi son lot de situations étranges. Se faufilant dans les diverses couches de la société, les hautes comme les basses, il eu l'occasion maintes fois de faire l'expérience de toute la bizarrerie et le l'incohérence de l'esprit humain. À quel point les gens pouvaient s'embarquer dans des folies et croire à n'importe quoi sans en avoir la moindre preuve.

Son instinct lui disait que la plupart de ses Adèptes ne faisaient que suivre aveuglément les doctrines du gourou, et que seulement lui et les plus haut placés étaient vraiment au courant des allégeances de leur secte. Peu leur en importait, pensait-il. Ils ne pensaient qu'à obéir à ce qu'on leur disait être la volonté de la Louve et de Romulus.

Machiavelli pourra sans doute m'éclairer sur la véritable nature de ces Adèptes, songea-t-il. Ce n'était sans doute pas par hasard qu'ils l'avaient attaqués juste après qu'il se soit procuré cette lettre.

Ezio retrouva Machiavelli aux abords de la ville, non loin d'une échoppe barricadée. L'écrivain remarqua tout de suite les taches sur ses vêtements et la blessure sur son front. Celle-ci avait recommencé à laisser échapper un filet de sang.

- Dio mio, Ezio, que t'est-il arrivé, s'enquit-il avec son habituel regard scrutateur.

Ezio mit pied à terre et tendit la lettre à Machiaveli.

- Peu après que j'aie récupéré la lettre, j'ai été attaqué par d'étranges bandits déguisés en loup.

- Les Adèptes de Romulus. Cette bande de prétendus païens terrorise la ville depuis plusieurs mois. Tout cela pour ramener le peuple dans le giron de l'église.

- Très astucieux, commenta Ezio.

- En effet. Les Borgia sont de connivence avec eux. Mais je ne puis le prouver. Voilà pourquoi cette lettre est si importante.

Le philosophe l'ouvrit et fronça le nez en voyant une incompréhensible série de chiffres sans ordre apparent.

- _Cazzo_! Encore un de ces codes. Nous aurions du pouvoir la lire, dit-il en tendant la lettre à Ezio. Ils se servent d'un code pour communiquer. Sans code, c'est illisible.

- La logique n'est pas toujours le seul moyen de gagner une guerre, répliqua Ezio pour calmer son humeur. Si nous avons des alliés dans cette ville, je dois les voir.

L'écrivain hocha de la tête.

- Suis moi.

Ezio obéit. Les deux hommes marchèrent quelque temps en silence, chacun à ses pensées. Puis Machiavelli interrompit subitement le silence.

- Comment as-tu pu être blessé aussi gravement par de simples fanatiques des Borgia? Ça me déçoit de ta part, Ezio.

- J'ai éliminé ceux qui m'ont attaqués mais j'ai voulu savoir d'où ils venaient et qu'elles étaient leurs motivations, s'expliqua Ezio, ignorant le commentaire désobligeant. J'ai été repéré alors que j'espionnais un de leurs rituels. Le plus étrange est qu'ils n'ont même pas essayé de me tuer cette fois. Mais j'ai tout de même récolté cette blessure en guise de bienvenue. Leur chef n'a fait que prononcer une sorte d'incantation en latin et ils m'ont laissé partir.

- Voilà qui est bien étrange, songea Machiavelli. Mais une blessure comme celle là ne peut pas avoir autant saigné.

- Ils ont versé le sang d'un loup qu'ils avaient tué sur moi. Tout ce sang n'est pas à moi.

Machiavelli fut quelque peu surpris du détachement avec lequel l'Assassin faisait le récit de sa mésaventure. Il savait qu'Ezio n'était pas du tout superstitieux. Il ne s'inquiétait visiblement pas de ce qui lui était arrivé alors que d'autres auraient été convaincus de s'être fait jeter un mauvais sort et se seraient précipités chez un prêtre. Il ne voyait pas lui-même de raison de s'inquiéter. Les Adèptes de Romulus n'étaient que les chiens des Borgia. Ils n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme crédibles.

Arrivé à destination, l'écrivain changea de sujet. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petit monument de pierre. Ezio y vit une bouche d'égout derrière une grille étroite.

- Nous empruntons ces tunnels pour parcourir la ville en évitant les gardes, fit Machiavelli en ouvrant la grille. Mais saches que la plupart des entrées sont inutilisables. Grâce à ces tunnels, nous pouvons nous déplacer rapidement. Et sans rencontrer de résistance.

Il ouvrit la grille et s'engouffra dans le tunnel. Ezio le suivit sans dire un mot. Après un moment à circuler dans le noir et l'humidité, Machiavelli dénicha une autre grille qu'il ouvrit, pour s'y engager. Ezio l'imita.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans un bâtiment de pierre, presque exempt de mobilier mais bien éclairé par de gros lustres suspendus à un plafond relativement haut. L'Assassin examina les lieux d'un rapide coup d'œil, mais son entreprise fut interrompue par un grand homme revêtant une armure complexe qui les accueillit avec un sourire. Ezio prit soin de le lui rendre.

- _Felice di vederti_, adressa-t-il à Niccolo. Ah, _ser Ezio_, fit-il en se tournant vers l'Assassin, c'est un plaisir. Fabio Orsini, à votre service. Mon cousin, Barolomeo d'Alviano m'a très souvent parlé de vous.

- Un grand guerrier, répliqua Ezio.

- Fabio nous permet d'utiliser un dépôt abandonné sur l'île Tibérine, intervint Machiavelli.

- Bien sûr, c'est moins confortable que votre villa de Toscane, mais…

- Ce sera parfait, assura Ezio.

- _Bene_. Eh bien, je n'ai plus qu'à reprendre le chemin de la Romagne. Mes hommes obéissent encore à Cesare, mais bientôt, nous serons de nouveau libres.

Le _condottiero_ s'inclina respectueusement et quitta les lieux. Machiavelli se tourna vers Ezio.

- Et maintenant, Ezio, il va falloir que nous préparions notre attaque contre les Borgia.

- Oh! Je trouve que tu vas un peu vite en besogne, l'arrêta l'Assassin. Sais-tu par exemple, où les Borgia ont emmenés Caterina Sforza? Ignorerais-tu également que les Borgia se sont emparés de la Pomme d'Éden?

- Comment a-t-elle pu nous échapper, fit l'écrivain consterné.

- Je vois. Tu ignores ce que manigancent nos ennemis. Disposons-nous au moins d'un réseau de soutiens?

Dès le début de sa vie d'Assassin, Ezio avait eu l'occasion de se rendre compte que ce qui était considéré par plusieurs comme les plaies de la société se révélaient être des alliés plus fidèles, plus sincères et plus utiles que l'on aurait pu l'imaginer. Paola, une courtisane, avait recueilli sa sœur et sa pauvre mère après la tragédie qui avait déchiré leur famille. Les mercenaires de Mario l'avaient aidé à s'entraîner pour devenir le combattant habile qu'il était aujourd'hui. Et les voleurs de Venise lui avaient permis de mettre à jour l'odieux complot des Templiers. Les criminels, les putes et les chiens de guerre étaient des alliés inestimables. Se lier d'amitié avec eux lui avait été profitable, voire vital pour sa quête de vengeance. Le meilleur moyen d'étouffer la menace Borgia était de s'établir un réseau d'informateurs à travers la ville.

- Pas vraiment. Nos mercenaires mènent une bataille désespérée contre les alliés français de Cesare. Nous avons infiltré une maison de passe fréquentée par des cardinaux et d'autres personnalités influentes de la ville. Mais la propriétaire des lieux est une idiote qui préfère prendre du bon temps plutôt que de soutenir notre cause.

- Et les voleurs de la cité. N'ont-ils pas une guilde?

- Si. Mais malheureusement, ils refusent de nous parler. J'en ignore la raison.

Ezio n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Et où vas-tu comme ça?

- Me faire des amis.

Ezio décida de commencer par les mercenaires. Ils seraient certainement les plus enclins à parler – et à accepter de l'aide. Et il savait que Bartolomeo était à leur tête. Il n'aurait aucun mal à le convaincre de l'aider.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour trouver les baraquements. Rome était vaste et il ne la connaissait pas encore très bien. Mais il sut qu'il était au bon endroit lorsqu'il vit des soldats français s'acharnant sur les remparts des baraquements. Pour le moment, les adversaires semblaient se battre à armes égales.

Ezio entra dans les baraquements par la porte de derrière et personne ne tenta de l'en empêcher.

Il eut le plaisir de revoir Bartolomeo, qui lui fit même l'honneur de lui présenter sa femme. À dire vrai, Ezio s'attendait presque à avoir arriver une bonne femme trapue et vociférante comme son mari. Au lieu de ça, il vit arriver une belle et gracieuse jeune femme au regard éveillé et intelligent. Elle lui plut tout de suite.

Bartlomeo semblait confiant que tout allait bien de son côté, mais Ezio n'était pas convaincu. Ils étaient dépassés en nombres et en moyens. Ezio et lui finirent par lancer une attaque sur une des tours Borgia; la plus proche des baraquements. Le capitaine chercha à fuir mais Ezio le rattrapa et sa lame trouva sans mal sa cible. Cela eut pour effet de faire battre leurs ennemis en retraite.

Il fallait renforcer la position des mercenaires, et recruter d'avantages d'hommes. Ezio proposa de rénover les baraquements. Il engagea un architecte pour les rénover. En devenant propriétaire des lieux, Ezio s'assurait un revenu stable. Comme il l'avait fait avant pour Monteriggioni. Il laissa la supervision des rénovations entre les mains de Bartolomeo et lui demanda en retour de garder un œil sur Cesare et ses alliés français. Puis il partit en quête de la Guilde des Voleurs de Rome.

Il fut surpris de revoir une autre vieille connaissance. Le mystérieux La Vople. Les voleurs de Rome étaient eux aussi aux prises avec une bande rivale, les Cento Occhi, eux-mêmes au service des Borgia. Ezio promit des les aider et de rénover leur guilde en la déguisant en taverne. En échange, il chargea La Volpe d'enquêter sur la Pomme d'Éden. Ainsi dont, une autre alliance fut forgée.

En dernier lieu, Ezio se rendit à la Rose Fleurie, pour parler aux courtisanes. Le bordel le plus populaire de Rome était cependant en mauvais état. Le bâtiment était sale, délabré; négligé de puis visiblement très longtemps. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de nombreuses infrastructures de Rome. Il cogna à la porte et fut accueillit par une jeune fille plantureuse qui lui sourit d'un air séducteur. Dès qu'Ezio demanda à voir la propriétaire des lieux, elle se refroidit subitement.

Il apprit que Madonna Solari avait été enlevée par des marchands d'esclaves et qu'ils exigeaient une rançon pour sa libération. Comme Ezio avait besoin de l'aide des courtisanes, il se débrouilla pour dérober la somme suffisante aux passants et se rendit au devant des esclavagistes pour la libérer. Malheureusement, ils l'égorgèrent et tentèrent de faire subir le même sort à l'Assassin. Quelques instants plus tard, les cadavres des bandits coulaient au fond du Tibre.

La mort de la _madonna_ lui posait un sérieux problème. En apprenant sa mort, les courtisanes allaient sûrement refuser définitivement de faire affaire avec lui. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout au revirement de situation qui allait survenir.

À son retour à la Rose Fleurie, il fut surpris de la voir plongée dans le silence. Pas de courtisanes dansant de façon suggestive sur les parvis, pas de clients entrant et sortant. Même que personne ne lui répondit lorsqu'il cogna à la porte. Intrigué, il contourna la façade pour entrevoir quelques courtisanes ainsi que les silhouettes étrangement familières de deux autres femmes qui discutaient sur une terrasse qui surplombait le Tibre. Ezio ne se gêna pas pour grimper afin de les rejoindre. Un inhabituel sentiment de nervosité s'insinuait en lui et il n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

En s'approchant, il fut surpris et presque consterné de voir sa propre mère et son entêtée de petite sœur. Elles ne remarquèrent pas sa présence avant qu'il ne les interpelle.

- Mère, appela-t-il comme s'il n'était pas certain de bien voir ce qu'il voyait. Claudia?

Maria Auditore vint dignement à sa rencontre.

- Ezio! _Ser_ Machiavelli a dit que nous te trouverions ici.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous à Rome, voulut-il savoir, partagé entre la frustration et l'inquiétude. Est-ce que Florence est assiégée?

- Non, répondit Claudia. En fait, je n'en sais rien. Nous ne sommes pas allées à Florence.

- Pourquoi, se hérissa l'Assassin.

- Ezio, nous voulons t'aider!

- Vous m'auriez rendu service en allant à Florence!

Claudia détourna le regard, l'air agacé, en tentant de maîtriser sa propre colère.

- Où est Madonna Solari, s'enquit une des courtisanes, désamorçant temporairement sans le savoir le conflit qui s'annonçait.

- Elle est morte, admit Ezio.

- _Merda_!

- Mais que faire, demanda une autre courtisane.

- Est-ce que nous allons fermer?

- Certainement pas, les arrêta l'Assassin. J'ai besoin de vous.

- _Messere_, intervint la première courtisane. Si personne ne gère nous affaires, c'est inévitable.

- Je vais le faire, s'interposa aussitôt Claudia.

Ezio lui lança un regard noir, mais Claudia le lui rendit sans aucune trace de peur, ce que peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'être assez braves pour faire.

- Ta place n'est pas ici, Claudia.

- Je sais comment gérer une affaire, s'obstina-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. J'ai aidé Mario pendant des années!

- Ça n'a rien à voir, tenta son grand frère, agacé de ne pouvoir trouver d'argument plus tranchant.

- Quelle alternative se présente à toi, Ezio, lui demanda la matriarche des Auditore.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel le frère et la sœur se défièrent du regard. Finalement, Ezio n'eut d'autre choix de reconnaître que sa mère avait raison. Comme toujours. Sans Claudia pour gérer la Rose Fleurie, le bordel fermerait ses portes et il perdrait une source d'information vitale pour sa cause. Mais il n'aimait guère l'idée que sa sœur se place sur la ligne de front de la rébellion. Les bordels étaient des endroits dangereux. Les courtisanes étaient souvent à la merci d'hommes violents et sans scrupules. De plus, il mentirait s'il disait que l'idée que sa petite sœur travaille parmi des putains ne lui déplaisait pas.

- Si tu fais ça, Claudia, tu te débrouillera seule, l'avertit-il.

- Cela fait plus de vingt ans que je me débrouille seule.

Ses dernières paroles firent plus mal à Ezio qu'elle n'aurait su l'imaginer. Il cacha difficilement la vague de culpabilité qui le submergea.

- Soit, se résigna-t-il, en se retournant pour partir. Je compte rénover l'établissement. Son état est déplorable. Et je veux que tes courtisanes trouvent Caterina Sforza.

- Nous ferons le nécessaire, assura Claudia, toujours en colère.

Maria regarda ses deux enfants se séparer avec déception. Une fois de plus, le caractère et l'orgueil de ces deux là étaient entrés en collision. Elle savait au fond de son cœur à quel point Ezio aimait Claudia et vice-versa. Mais comme c'était souvent le cas avec Ezio, les gens qu'il avait aimés le plus étaient partis prématurément.

Environ deux semaines se passèrent sans qu'on ne reçoive de nouvelles d'Ezio à la Rose Fleurie. Malgré tout, les rénovations allaient bon train. Bientôt, le bordel serait le plus luxueux et frivole de la ville, ce qui allait sans nul doute attirer bien des haut placés, détenant des informations précieuses.

Claudia et sa mère s'affairaient à superviser les rénovations, former les courtisanes à leur nouvelle cause et à enquêter sur la disparition de Caterina Sforza. Alors que Claudia avait pris en charge l'aspect financier et la direction de l'infrastructure, Maria s'employait à guider les courtisanes, à récolter les informations et à s'assurer que tout se passait bien et dans la plus grande sécurité. Elle savait que certaines courtisanes entretenaient des liens avec l'Église et avec les Borgia, comme ce fut le cas de l'ancienne maîtresse des lieux, mais elle avait besoin de preuves. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait confier l'enquête sur le terrain à son fils, s'il daignait se montrer.

Finalement, l'Assassin en question refit surface vers la fin du mois, l'humeur un peu plus légère que la dernière fois. Il était revenu pour voir comment allaient les rénovations, bien entendu. L'endroit était drapé de soie luxueuse, une odeur de parfum flottait aux étages supérieurs et des pétales de rose voletaient comme des confettis. Des clients discutaient, buvaient et dansaient avec les filles de joie au son du violon. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, dans une atmosphère relaxante et aphrodisiaque. Ezio regarda aux alentours, l'air satisfait.

- Bienvenu à la Rose Fleurie, annonça fièrement Claudia en allant à sa rencontre. Comme tu peux le voir, c'est devenu l'endroit le plus populaire de Rome.

- Mon investissement a été rentable.

Les deux discutèrent de finances pendant quelques temps. Ezio s'enquit sur la progression de la recherche sur Caterina. Mais malgré le ton détaché de la conversation, Maria décelait encore de la tension entre les deux. Elle intervint avant qu'un conflit ne prenne racine.

- Ezio. Chaque jour les Borgia persécutent les filles de Claudia. J'ai plusieurs missions à te confier qui pourraient sûrement les aider.

- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, fit il en se radoucissant. Autre chose?

- Non… répondit Claudia.

Un autre moment de silence s'écoula. Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent dans les yeux, comme s'ils attendaient que l'autre ajoute quelque chose. Mais rien d'autre ne fut amené.

- Dans ce cas, je dois rentrer. Rejoignez moi à l'île tibérine lorsque vous aurez des informations sur Caterina.

Ezio se retourna et quitta le bordel. Claudia baissa les yeux et retourna au travail à son bureau, l'air abattu. Maria sortit à se tour pour se retrouver dehors où elle ne vit pas son fils s'éloigner, ni sur les toits, ni parmi la foule. Elle le repéra à l'arrière de la Rose, les mains sur la balustrade, le regard parcourant les eaux calmes du Tibre. De toute évidence, il était tracassé, et Maria le connaissait trop bien pour avoir à se demander pourquoi.

Elle le rejoignit tranquillement et attendit qu'il remarque sa présence. Elle le vit sursauter légèrement lorsqu'il la vit. Il espérait qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

- Mère? Que faites-vous ici?

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire aimant.

L'Assassin soupira mais refusa de s'ouvrir. Oh, mais Maria savait comment le faire parler.

- Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse. C'est à propos de Claudia, n'est ce pas?

Ezio baissa les yeux, vaincu. Par sa mère.

- Oui et non. J'ai beaucoup de choses à penser ces temps ci. Je m'inquiète pour Caterina, je m'inquiète pour vous, pour l'avenir de ce monde.

Maria se doutait que quelque chose s'était passé entre lui et Caterina. La comtesse de Forli comptait définitivement plus à ses yeux qu'une simple alliée stratégique. Elle savait que son fils, maintenant âgé de quarante ans, s'en faisait pour son propre avenir. Il n'était toujours pas marié, n'avait pas d'enfants et n'avait personne dans sa vie. Il avait probablement vu Caterina comme la dernière chance qu'il avait de vivre une vie de famille et peut-être même d'avoir une descendance. Ezio avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants mais sa vie mouvementée et dangereuse ne lui en avait jamais donné l'occasion. Tout aurait du être fini à son retour à Monteriggioni. Il avait cru que Caterina aurait pu lui apporter le bonheur qu'il recherchait mais Maria doutait qu'elle ait jamais eu de véritables sentiments pour son fils. Ezio lui-même se faisait probablement à croire qu'il en avait. Il avait été véritablement et sincèrement amoureux une fois dans sa vie. Mais la mort de cette pauvre Cristina Vespucci l'avait blessé si profondément que son cœur était devenu impénétrable.

- Je crois que tu t'inquiètes parce que tu crois Claudia en danger.

- Je voulais que vous rentriez à Florence pour que vous soyez en sécurité. Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez mêlées à ça.

Maria n'ajouta rien pendant un instant. Son fils en avait gros sur les épaules; et sur le cœur.

- Je sais que tu t'es toujours senti coupable de la mort de tes frères et de ton père, déclara Maria en regardant les étoiles naissantes.

La gorge d'Ezio se serra aussitôt. À chaque fois que l'on évoquait sa famille perdue, c'était plus fort que lui. Cette blessure là ne se refermerait jamais tout à fait.

- Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à toi où à Claudia.

- Il faudra pourtant t'y préparer, Ezio, lui dit Maria en se tournant vers lui. Je me suis moi-même longtemps sentie coupable de ne pas avoir su protéger mes enfants. J'ai longtemps cru t'avoir poussé vers cette vie de crime et de vengeance. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que les choses étaient destinées à se passer comme ça. Notre heure arrivera, pour chacun de nous, tôt ou tard. Et quand le temps sera venu, il n'y a rien que nous puissions y faire. C'était leur destin à Giovanni, Federico et Petruccio de mourir ce jour là. C'était le tiens de survivre et de les venger.

Ezio l'écoutait avec attention, en tentant de maîtriser ses émotions.

- Je ne rajeunis pas non plus, poursuivit Maria. Bientôt ce sera mon tour. Mais je n'ai pas peur, car je sais que j'irai les rejoindre. Tu aimes Claudia, et elle t'adore. Tu veux la protéger mais tu oublies qu'elle aussi craint d'apprendre ta mort aux mains de l'ennemi, chaque jour qui passe. Elle veut se battre à tes côtés pour te protéger, et que si l'inévitable se produit, pouvoir au moins se dire qu'elle aura été à tes côtés jusqu'au bout.

Ezio demeura silencieux un long moment. Jamais il n'avait envisagé la situation sous cet angle. Que sa petite sœur s'inquiétait pour le dernier frère qu'il lui restait et qu'elle cherchait à le protéger. L'Assassin fut soudainement pris d'une irrésistible envie de serrer sa sœur dans ses bras et de demander pardon.

- Je crois que tu devrais dire franchement à Claudia ce que tu ressens. Je sais qu'elle comprendra.

- J'essaierai, mère, assura Ezio, la voix enrouée. Mais pas tout de suite. Je ne me sens pas prêt à l'affronter.

L'Assassin leva les yeux vers le ciel noir et se surpris à remarquer la lune pour la première fois depuis une éternité. À force, il ne pensait même plus à regarder vers le ciel. Il remarqua également qu'elle était presque pleine.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre sera posté sous peu._


	3. La malédiction

_Et voici, comme promis, le chapitre où l'action commence vraiment. Et ce n'est qu'un début. L'intrigue principale n'a été qu'effleurée jusqu'à date. _

_J'apprécie chacune des reviews que je reçois, et j'espère bien en recevoir d'autres. C'est très motivant._

_En réponse à une question qui m'a été posée par un lecteur, cette histoire n'est pas une histoire d'amour et ne comptera aucun pairing. Cette histoire a pour thème de l'amour __fraternel__ entre Ezio et Claudia._

_J'espère que se chapitre vous plaira et que vous aurez envie de connaître la suite._

_Attention: ce chapitre contient de la violence. _

**Chapitre III : La malédiction**

Le lendemain, Ezio se permit de prendre la journée pour se reposer. Pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, il se sentait de plus en plus tendu. De l'extérieur, c'était à peine visible, mais l'Assassin avait la démarche raide, les mâchoires serrées et il se surprit à devenir beaucoup plus irritable que d'ordinaire. Pourtant, pour l'instant, tout allait bien. Les rénovations de ses établissements allaient bon train, l'argent coulait à flot alors que le commerce reprenait vie, quelques tours Borgia avaient déjà brûlées et le peuple devenait un peu plus rebelle chaque jour. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment que quelque chose de très mauvais allait se passer, et bientôt. Son instinct d'Assassin le mettait en garde. Mais contre quoi?

Je devrais vraiment prendre ma retraite, se disait Ezio en secouant la tête. Mais bien entendu, il était hors de question d'abandonner maintenant.

Depuis quelques jours, la Confrérie s'était munie de chevaux qu'elle gardait dans un corral non loin de leur repaire. Machiavelli avait prit soin de choisir des bêtes fortes, obéissantes, capables de rester calme même au milieu des coups de feu et des cris. Ezio s'était gardé une belle jument à la robe noire. Il s'en servait plus pour se déplacer à travers la _campagna_ que pour se battre.

L'Assassin se dit que s'en occuper un peu lui calmerait les nerfs.

Il passa quelques heures à la nourrir et à la brosser. Vers la fin de l'après midi, un mercenaire vint à sa rencontre.

- _Messer_ Ezio, nous aurions besoin de votre aide. Des tireurs à la solde des Borgia s'amusent à tirer partout pour faire peur aux gens. Personne n'arrive à les approcher.

Ezio n'avait pas très envie de repartir en mission tout de suite mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser. Cela irait à l'encontre de ses principes et surtout, Machiavelli ne le lui laisserait jamais oublier s'il ne le faisait pas. Il soupira et fit un signe de tête au mercenaire. Celui-ci repartit par où il était venu.

Las, Ezio scella sa jument et partit vers le nord. Il longea les limites de la ville pour se rendre là où le mercenaire lui avait indiqué la présence des tireurs. Effectivement, il les vit tirer à l'arquebuse en bas des toits, ne tirant jamais sur une personne, mais toujours quelques centimètres à côté pour leur faire peur. Leur faire réaliser que les Borgia avaient droit de vie ou de mort sur eux. Arrogants comme ils étaient, ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce que quelqu'un grimpe jusqu'à eux et leurs fasse faire un dernier plongeon dans le vide.

Lorsque la mission fut complétée, le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon. La nervosité d'Ezio ne faisait pourtant qu'augmenter. Ses mains étaient crispées sur les guides. Tout semblait l'agacer. Les hérauts vociférant, le lourd bruit métallique du marteau sur le fer lorsqu'il passait près des échoppes de forgeron, les rires des passants éméchés sortant des tavernes. Tous ces sons, qui ne l'avaient jamais particulièrement dérangés auparavant, lui semblaient plus forts. Au lieu de se confondre les uns avec es autres dans l'habituel vrombissement de la ville, ils semblait s'empiler les uns sur les autres, augmentant le niveau de bruit à chaque fois. Et les odeurs nauséabondes des rues mal entretenues lui donnaient des hauts le cœur, ce soir, plus que jamais.

Peut-être suis-je malade, se dit Ezio, sans vraiment se convaincre lui-même.

Même son cheval semblait nerveux.

Sur un sentier de campagne qu'il avait emprunté pour s'éloigner un peu de tout ce monde, Ezio chevauchait tranquillement entre les arbres, respirant à fond l'air du soir. Tout était calme et il se détendit un peu. Mais son répit fut de courte durée.

Il entendit un son inhabituel qui provenait de derrière lui. Il écouta attentivement et reconnut des bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Ils venaient d'assez loin (Ezio fut surpris de les avoir entendus venir de si loin) mais se rapprochaient à grande vitesse. À cette heure tardive, dans un coin aussi isolé, ça ne pouvait qu'être des bandits. Encore.

Ezio, agacé, n'attendit pas que ses ennemis le trouvent. Il fit faire demi tour à son cheval et alla plutôt à leur rencontre. Les bandits furent surpris et quelque peu effrayés de voir leur proie charger tête première sur eux, l'épée brandie au dessus de sa tête. Malgré tout, la semonce fut ignorée.

Les bandits lui lancèrent des couteaux et des pierres et tentaient de l'agripper au passage pour le faire tomber de scelle. Ezio para leurs coups et en faucha quelques uns en passant. Les sabots meurtriers de son cheval se chargèrent de quelques autres.

Il retourna sa monture pour préparer une autre charge. Il n'eut le temps que de faire quelques mètres avant qu'un bandit qu'il n'avait pas vu se saisisse de sa cheville et le tire à terre. Sa jument se cabra, entraînée à défendre son maître, menaçant les voleurs de ses durs sabots, mais Ezio lui fit signe de s'éloigner et elle obéit.

Tous les bandits encore debout se précipitèrent sur lui pour l'empêcher de se relever afin de le dépouiller. Ce fut à cet instant précis que la colère d'Ezio monta d'un cran. Il les repoussa de son mieux en les frappant du pied. Il parvint à les éloigner suffisamment pour se saisir fermement de l'un deux par le cou. Il le transperça aussitôt de sa Lame Secrète puis fit subir le même sort à un autre qui ne s'était pas esquivé à temps. Les deux autres voleurs reculèrent avec effroi et hésitèrent avant de s'approcher à nouveau.

Ezio se releva, tenant toujours le voleur par le cou, le soulevant de terre d'une seule main. Il darda vers les bandits un regard chargé de colère froide qui les fit reculer de quelques pas. L'Assassin jeta le corps de leur camarade défunt dans leur direction. Il atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin, dans une flaque de sang.

Les voleurs ne s'étaient pas attendus à devoir combattre un homme aussi dangereux et doté d'une force aussi terrifiante. Était-il un démon?

Les deux bandits restants prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Mais Ezio n'entendait pas les laisser partir. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il s'acharnait de la sorte, il se lança à leur poursuite à toute vitesse. Il les rattrapa en quelques secondes. Il sauta sur le dos du premier qui passa à sa portée et l'égorgea avec son couteau. L'entaille était si profonde que la tête avait faillit se détacher du corps. Le dernier voleur vit avec horreur son complice mourir sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre que son destin avait été scellé. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il accéléra, demandant grâce au Seigneur et au monstre qui le poursuivait.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Ezio pour le rattraper. Un coup de pied solide au bas du dos et le voleur s'écroula en hurlant de terreur. Plus il criait et se débattait, plus la main armée d'Ezio lui démangeait. L'Assassin le retourna sur le dos et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- P-pitié, _signore_, implora le criminel. Ne me faites pas de mal! Plus jamais je ne détrousserai les passants, c'est juré!

- Pas de pitié pour les chiens des Borgia.

Ezio plongea la lame de son couteau à travers son front et le voleur mourut sur le coup. Et soudainement tout redevint calme et Ezio se releva doucement, contemplant le corps de sa dernière victime comme s'il se fut agi d'une hallucination. L'Assassin fut presque effrayé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il venait de massacrer une bande de minables voleurs alors qu'il aurait pu les laisser fuir. Cela aurait été suffisant pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille à jamais. Mais il s'était instinctivement lancé à leur poursuite. Jamais auparavant le réflexe de poursuivre ce qui le fuyait n'avait été si fort. Mais le plus terrifiant, c'était qu'il avait presque prit plaisir à les voir le craindre et l'implorer. Il avait aimé voir leur sang alors qu'il plongeait sa lame dans leur corps.

Jamais Ezio n'avait pris plaisir à tuer. Il était devenu Assassin parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Tuer les coupables était son travail et il l'avait toujours fait avec le plus grand respect possible pour ses victimes. Il les tuait toujours de la façon la plus rapide et indolore qu'il pouvait. Jamais il n'avait aimé faire ce qu'il faisait. Avant aujourd'hui.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, se demanda Ezio.

Le stress qu'il subissait était-il intense au point qu'il en perde le nord de la sorte? Qu'il n'arrive plus à maîtriser sa colère? Ezio n'était ni un homme colérique, ni un homme violent de nature. Il n'avait jamais eu de mal à maîtriser ses émotions, surtout avec la sagesse qu'il avait gagnée avec l'âge. Peu de fois s'était-il mis réellement en colère, mais même en ces rares occasions, la seule fois où il avait fait preuve d'une telle violence fut avec Uberto Alberti, le responsable direct de la pendaison de sa famille. Accablé de douleur et de haine, Ezio l'avait poignardé à de nombreuses reprises. Il avait voulu lui faire subir un aperçut de la douleur qu'il traînerait toute sa vie, lui et ce qui restait de sa famille. Ce jour là, Ezio avait été aveuglé par la rage. Mais c'était une affaire personnelle; une odieuse trahison d'un homme qui s'était dit ami de son père pendant des années. Ces bandits là n'étaient que des membres des Cento Occhi. Certes des ennemis, mais qui n'avaient pas mérités une attaque aussi acharnée; une mort si violente.

Il rengaina son couteau et retrouva son cheval qui l'attendait à quelque distance des lieux de la bataille. Il lui fallut un moment pour le calmer suffisamment pour qu'il le laisse se remettre en scelle.

Alors qu'Ezio reprenait le chemin du repaire, le soleil disparaissait derrière la cime des arbres et la pleine lune émergeait de l'autre côté du ciel.

Plus le temps passait, plus Ezio accélérait dans l'espoir de rentrer au repaire au plus vite. Il fallait qu'il se calme et aille se reposer. Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort et il crut même sentir une étrange douleur tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ignorant les regards qui le suivaient et les quelques personnes qui lui demandaient s'il allait bien, il mit pied à terre et s'enferma dans le repaire. Son cœur se coinça dans sa gorge en voyant Machiavelli et Claudia assis autour d'une table, discutant. Ils s'interrompirent en le voyant entrer, le souffle court, les vêtements couverts de sang et l'air affolé.

- _Dio mio_, Ezio, s'exclama Claudia en le voyant. Es-tu blessé? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle se leva pour aller vérifier si son frère allait bien mais il se déroba avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas. Elle fut surprise de le voir réagir de la sorte.

- J'ai besoin d'être seul, dit-il simplement avant de s'enfermer dans ses appartements au deuxième étage.

Claudia lança un regard interrogateur à l'écrivain et il le lui rendit avec une égale confusion. La petite sœur d'Ezio décida de ne pas laisser son frère s'en tirer comme ça. Elle se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre, s'apprêtant à le réprimander pour son impolitesse mais elle s'arrêta net en entendant sa respiration haletante et ses gémissements de douleur étouffés à travers la porte de bois. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond.

- Ezio! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ouvre moi!

Percevant l'inquiétude dans sa voix, l'homme assis à la table se leva pour la rejoindre.

- Que se passe-t-il, voulut savoir Machiavelli.

- Je l'ignore, s'affola-t-elle. Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je crois qu'il est blessé.

- Ezio, ouvre cette maudite porte, ordonna l'écrivain.

Ils ne reçurent aucune réponse. Machiavelli s'impatienta et enfonça la porte qui céda sans plus de résistance. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendaient à voir ce qu'ils virent.

Ezio était étendu sur le ventre à même le sol de pierre, trempé de sueur, tremblant comme une feuille, ne portant plus que sa chemise et son pantalon. Ils n'arrivaient pas à voir son visage. Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureusement contractés.

Oubliant immédiatement sa colère en voyant son frère ainsi, Claudia se précipita à ses côtés.

- Ezio! Qu'est-ce que tu as? Où as-tu mal?

Elle essaya de le retourner sur le dos mais il la repoussa furieusement d'un coup de coude. Elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre mais son ami la rattrapa.

- Allez vous en, rugit Ezio. Tout de suite!

Claudia était complètement déconcertée. Jamais son frère n'avait levé la main sur elle avant. Jamais.

L'Assassin était secoué de spasmes, il avait du mal à respirer et il avait visiblement très mal, mais personne ne savait pourquoi. Claudia et Machiavelli saisirent chacun l'un de ses bras malgré ses protestations énergiques et l'obligèrent à s'asseoir sur son lit. Ezio avait l'air furieux mais il semblait si endolori qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger. En le voyant, Machiavelli craignit un instant que le maître Assassin ne fasse une crise cardiaque.

- Allez vous en, ordonna encore une fois Ezio, avec moins d'énergie.

Claudia, remise de sa surprise, le saisit par les épaules, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ezio! Tu dois te calmer! Nous ne pouvons pas t'aider si tu ne nous dis pas ce qu'il y a!

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il à la surprise de tous.

Tous les quatre furent plongés dans le silence. Claudia échangea un regard inquiet avec ses amis. Ezio se tordait de douleur sur son lit et personne, pas même lui, ne savait pourquoi. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, ils restèrent à ses côtés en espérant que la douleur passe. Mais elle ne faisait qu'empirer. Ezio, se lamentait, gémissait de douleur et semblait de plus en plus paniqué.

Quelques minutes, qui parurent des heures passèrent et les vagues de douleur devenaient de plus en plus intenses, au point qu'Ezio semblait perdre la raison. Les gémissements se transformaient en cris assourdissants. Claudia avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Laissez moi! Allez vous en, ne cessait de répéter l'Assassin.

- Il n'est pas question que nous te laissions ainsi, s'objecta énergiquement Claudia.

Ezio la dévisagea une seconde. Un éclair de rage passa dans ses yeux et il tenta subitement de lui sauter à la gorge! Machiavellli du faire appel à toute sa force pour freiner son élan, mais Ezio était déjà plus fort que lui en partant. L'Assassin devint furieux et se débattit de toutes ses forces en cherchant à les frapper par tous les moyens possibles. Claudia le regarda, les yeux écarquillés par la confusion.

Ezio lutta énergiquement contre celui qui le retenait. Ezio était très fort, mais l'énergie avec laquellle il se dépattait dépassait celle d'un homme ordinaire. Depuis quand était-il si fort?

- Arrête, Ezio, lui ordonna Claudia.

L'Assassin ne l'entendit pas. Il se débattit de plus belle sous le regard consterné de sa sœur. Il grondait de fureur comme un animal enragé. Une lueur de démence brillait dans ses yeux. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver à Ezio, il n'était plus lui même.

À travers la fenêtre de la chambre, les lourds nuages gris s'écartèrent pour laisser la lueur de la pleine lune percer les ténèbres de la nuit. C'est à ce moment là que l'astre nocturne projeta son éclat argenté sur le sol de pierre du repaire.

Au moment précis où l'éclat blafard toucha le sol devant lui, Ezio se figea. L'écrivain fut heureux du répit qui lui était accordé alors qu'il tentait de contenir quelqu'un de nettement plus fort que lui mais il n'osait pas le lâcher de peur qu'il ne tente de nouveau d'attaquer. Claudia vit son frère fixer intensément le carré de lumière sur le plancher. Son regard était dépourvu de son humanité. Comme celui qu'il arborait lorsqu'il épiait sa proie et en arrivait au moment où il savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui échapper.

- Ezio, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, implora Claudia sans vraiment s'attendre à une réponse.

Son grand frère ne sembla pas l'entendre.

Ezio émit un grondement féroce qui n'avait rien d'humain et en un seul geste, il projeta violemment l'homme qui le retenait contre le mur. L'Assassin sortit de la chambre à toute vitesse, se dirigeant vers la sortie du repaire.

- Il ne doit pas sortir, cria Machiavelli en se lançant à ses trousses.

Ils s'élancèrent à leur tour à sa poursuite, l'appelant dans l'espoir de le ramener à la raison. Ezio enfonça la lourde porte de l'entrée du repaire d'un seul coup de pied et continua de courir dans les rues sans destination apparente.

Claudia et Machiavelli tentaient de leur mieux de le suivre.

- Il se dirige vers la _campagna_.

La poursuite effrénée prit une fin abrupte lorsqu'ils atteignirent les limites de la ville et que les champs de la _campagna_ s'étendait devant eux.

Ezio s'arrêta de courir et regarda la pleine lune un instant. Puis, soudainement, il hurla de douleur comme si la lumière le brûlait et tomba à genoux, les bras serrés contre son corps. Claudia voulut se porter à son secours mais Machiavelli la retint, pressentant un danger.

Subitement, comme si une décharge électrique était passée dans son corps, il leva la tête et poussa un hurlement déchirant. Ses amis virent avec horreur ses yeux, d'ordinaire brun tendre prendre une couleur jaune lumineuse.

Ezio avait l'impression qu'on l'écartelait, que tous ses muscles étaient en feu. Il sentait ses os craquer. Il sentait quelque chose bouger sous sa peau. Le bout de ses doigts se mit à lui brûler comme s'il les avaient plongés dans de l'huile bouillante. Affolé, il les regarda se fendre pour laisser sortir d'énormes griffes noires, tranchantes comme des poignards. Il voulut crier mais le son resta pris dans sa gorge. Au fond de lui, Ezio était conscient de ce qui lui arrivait mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Son esprit s'embrouillait et il comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait autour de lui. Un démon s'était emparé de lui!

Sa colonne se courba violemment. Ezio n'en pouvait plus. Ce qui restait de lucidité en lui s'envola lorsqu'il vit de nouveau l'éclat de la lune sur lui.

Claudia et Machiavelli regardèrent, impuissants, l'horrible spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Les vêtements d'Ezio se déchirèrent sur son dos pour laisser place à des muscles enflés, ruisselant de sueur. Ses oreilles devinrent pointues et triangulaires et vinrent se percher au sommet de son crâne, comme celles d'un chien. Son visage s'allongea comme un museau et ses mâchoires désarticulées firent pousser des crocs gigantesques. Fou de douleur, Ezio se mit à arracher sa peau à grands coups de griffes pour dévoiler une épaisse fourrure sombre cachée en dessous.

Son dernier cri d'agonie se mua en un hurlement qui n'avait rien d'humain. Claudia regarda la chose qui se tenait maintenant à la place où se trouvait son frère un instant plus tôt, les yeux emplis de larmes de terreur.

Une créature énorme avait prise la place d'Ezio. Le monstre se dressa sur ses deux pattes arrière, comme l'aurait fait un homme.

Claudia laissa échapper un hoquet de terreur et les oreilles triangulaires de la chose s'orientèrent immédiatement vers eux. La créature gigantesque se retourna.

À la place de son frère aîné, Claudia vit une bête à mi chemin entre le loup et l'homme. Elle avait une énorme tête canine, un museau allongé armé de crocs luisants longs comme des poignards. Dressée comme un ours sur ses pattes postérieures, on distinguait malgré l'épaisse fourrure, nettement plus longue à l'arrière de sa tête, la forme du corps d'un homme. Le monstre les dominait tous de ses trois mètres et demie de haut et les fixait de ses yeux jaunes menaçants.

Claudia ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Cette chose n'était pas son frère. Mais elle reconnaissait la cicatrice caractéristique qui barrait sa lèvre, les marques laissées sur sa poitrine par les deux balles qu'il avait reçu à travers l'épaule et au flanc lors de l'attaque de la villa et même la couleur brune de la fourrure, exactement la même couleur que les cheveux d'Ezio. Le ruban rouge qui retenait ses cheveux d'ordinaire était étendu parmi ses vêtements déchirés aux pieds du monstre.

Ils sentirent les yeux jaunes de la créature les scruter de la tête au pied, comme si elle se demandait que faire d'eux. Ezio les reconnaissaient-ils? Était-il encore lucide?

Tout à coup, un carreau d'arbalète vint se loger juste aux pieds de la créature. Celle-ci poussa un rugissement furieux et repéra le tireur, un soldat Borgia, alors qu'il rechargeait son arme pour tirer à nouveau.

- Non, hurla Claudia.

Le monstre se rua vers le tireur avec une vitesse étourdissante. Il escalada le bâtiment sur lequel il était perché avec une remarquable facilité, se servant de ses griffes comme des grappins. Ezio n'avait rien perdu de ses aptitudes, même changé en monstre.

Le garde paniqua en voyant le démon se diriger vers lui. La peur obscurcissant son jugement, il essaya de recharger maladroitement son arme au plus vite au lieu de fuir. La créature le rejoint en moins de quelques secondes et le toisa de toute sa hauteur et rugissant. Le deuxième carreau d'arbalète partit et se logea dans son épaule. La pointe pénétra à peine la peau. Grondant de mécontentement, la créature l'arracha et le jeta comme si de rien était. Le garde se vit plaquer au sol par une énorme patte griffue. La dernière chose qu'il vit furent deux énormes mâchoires se refermer sur sa tête.

Claudia regarda le macabre spectacle alors que son frère se repaissait du sang de sa victime. Partagée entre le désir d'aider son frère et celui de sauver sa peau, elle ne su que faire. Y avait-il seulement de l'espoir pour lui? Elle n'eut pas à en débattre longtemps. La créature releva la tête et ses yeux se fixèrent sur eux.

Machiavelli comprit immédiatement ce qui allait se passer. Il saisit Claudia par le poignet.

- Il ne faut pas rester là, lui dit-elle et la tirant.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, protesta la femme.

- Je doute que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit en se moment, répondit Machiavelli, accélérant le pas en voyant la bête se diriger vers eux.

La créature fit un bon vertigineux pour atterrir à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Vite!

Les deux se mirent à courir aussi vite que leurs jambes pouvaient les porter. Ils furent immédiatement pris en chasse. Machiavelli savait qu'il aurait tôt fait de les rattraper s'ils continuaient à pied. Il attira Claudia vers le corral où les Assassins gardaient leurs chevaux. Il la hissa rapidement en selle et s'empressa de grimper derrière elle. Il enfonça ses talons dans les flancs de sa monture et ils détalèrent au galop, la créature les talonnant de près. Celle-ci les suivit en courant sur ses pattes arrière pendant un moment, puis retomba sur quatre pattes pour courir comme un loup. Il gagna encore plus en vitesse. Le cheval, terrifié, accéléra aussi. Ce serait celui qui se fatiguerait le dernier qui allait décider de l'issue de la poursuite. Le monstre faisait claquer ses mâchoires, tentant de se saisir de la croupe du cheval pour le faire tomber. Machiavelli se retourna, le voyant toujours plus proche, et lui asséna un violent coup de poing sur le nez, son bras passant à quelques centimètres des dangereux crocs. La créature gronda se colère et ralentit pendant quelques secondes, ce qui leur permit de mettre eu peu de distance entre eux et elle. Il leur fallait trouver une solution et vite.

À sa grande surprise, Claudia s'empara des rênes et fit changer de cap au cheval. Elle dirigea leur monture vers l'une des sept collines de Rome, un objectif bien précis en tête. Le cheval gravit la colline jusqu'au sommet. Ils profitèrent de l'avance précieuse qu'ils avaient gagnés grâce à Machiavelli pour mettre pied à terre. Claudia descendit le flanc rocheux de la colline, l'écrivain la suivant sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête. La créature les vit immédiatement et entreprit de descendre elle aussi pour les attraper. Claudia s'empressa de guider Machiavelli vers une aspérité dans la roche, qui s'avéra être un tunnel étroit creusé à même la roche, vestige d'un ancien palais romain. Ils s'y enfoncèrent de plus en plus, tant qu'il leur était possible d'avancer. Puis ils se retournèrent pour voir le monstre grondant furieusement devant l'entrée trois fois moins large que lui, griffant et mordant pour tenter de se frayer un chemin mais sans succès. Impossible de passer.

Claudia et Machiavelli le virent rugir de fureur puis se retourner pour partir. Le monstre remonta la colline, les abandonnant sur place. Un silence de mort s'ensuivit, pendant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa dire un mot, ni même respirer. Toujours rien, mis à part le silence de la nuit.

- Il est parti, murmura Claudia.

- Je crois que oui, répondit Machiavelli. Je vais m'en assurer.

L'écrivain dégaina doucement son épée et s'approcha de l'ouverture de la grotte à pas de chat. Aucun bruit. Il mit un pied dehors, puis deux, puis inspecta la zone. Rien ne les attendait en haut ou en bas de la falaise.

- Nous sommes seuls. Mais mieux vaudrait rentrer au repaire. Nous y serons sans doute plus en sécurité.

Claudia hocha la tête et sortit à son tour. Remontant la paroi rocheuse, ils constatèrent que leur cheval avait disparu sans laisser de trace.

- _Cazzo_! Il faudra rentrer à pied.

Il était risqué de se promener la nuit à Rome. Autrefois, ce ne fut que par l'omniprésence de bandits et de meurtriers, dont les crimes étaient impunis par les Borgia, mais maintenant, le risque était d'autant plus grand, qu'Ezio, transformé en gigantesque bête sanguinaire errait dans la campagne. Et pour Machiavelli, il ne faisait aucun doute de ce qu'il allait faire.

Les deux se mirent en route en silence, bouleversés par les récents événements.

- Machiavelli… croyez-vous qu'il va… Que son état sera permanent?

- J'ose espérer que non, répondit-il sans grande conviction. Si c'était le cas, les conséquences pourraient être catastrophiques. Mais il est trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions. Mieux vaut attendre à demain pour réfléchir à ce problème à tête reposée.

Claudia jeta un regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule, espérant vainement revoir son frère, dans son vrai corps, apparaître, mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut le scintillement le la pleine lune sur la campagne romaine.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_Le chapitre suivant sera posté d'ici la semaine prochaine._


	4. Doutes

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus tardif que prévu. Il faut blâmer le syndrome de la page blanche ainsi que le travail ennuyeux que je fais en plus d'une maudite grippe qui m'a cloîtrée au lit pendant trois jours. Malgré tout, voilà le quatrième chapitre, le plus long jusqu'à date si je ne m'abuse. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à celui-ci. Je tiens à faire les choses comme il faut: ne pas aller trop vite et négliger les détails importants et ne pas non plus aller trop lentement et qu'on ait l'impression que l'histoire ne vas jamais aboutir. _

_Trop de fanfictions partent d'une idée générale que l'auteur aimait mais que ça ne finisse que par devenir deux ou trois chapitre sans grand but ou alors une longue fanfiction rempli de passages qui ne semblent servir qu'à faire du remplissage. Je ferai tout pour éviter cela. _

_C'est étrange. Il semble que plus je connais l'anglais, moins j'ai de vocabulaire en français. Il fut un temps où j'écrivais avec une grande facilité, à un niveau beaucoup plus avancé que la moyenne des gens de mon âge. Mais maintenant, c'est comme si certaines phrases s'écrivaient en anglais dans ma tête et qu'il fallait que je les traduise. Il faut absolument que je me remette à lire plus souvent en français..._

_Encore une fois, j'espère que vous aller apprécier ce chapitre et j'aimerais beaucoup avoir de vos commentaires (dans la mesure où ils demeurent respectueux) et je suis ouverte aux suggestions bien que les idées ne me manquent pas._

**Chapitre IV : Doutes**

Un soleil rouge se leva sur Rome. Tranquillement, la ville se réveillait au chant des oiseaux. Pendant un instant, on oubliait les déplorables conditions de vie, la tyrannie et la famine qui régnait. Le calme fut de courte durée.

Claudia se réveillait après une courte nuit sans rêve quand la lumière en provenance de sa fenêtre tomba sur son visage. Elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite où elle se trouvait. Ce n'était pas son lit. Puis les souvenirs se remirent en place progressivement. Elle était au repaire des Assassins, sur l'Île Tibérine. Elle s'y était réfugiée de toute urgence avec Machiavelli… après que son propre frère se soit changé en monstre sanguinaire et aie essayé de la tuer.

Qu'était-il advenu de lui? Avait-il repris sa forme originelle? Où alors était-il condamné à rester ainsi pour toujours? Cette perspective était trop horrible pour que Claudia ose y penser. Son frère était vivant, revenu à lui et elle allait le retrouver et empêcher qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise.

La femme se leva, fit sa toilette matinale et enfila sa robe pour sortir de sa chambre et gagner la grande salle. Elle trouva Machiavelli, penché sur un morceau de papier sur une table. Lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence, ils échangèrent un regard grave.

- _Salute_, Claudia.

- _Salve_, répondit-elle avec une voix enrouée.

L'écrivain se redressa, l'air songeur et vint à sa rencontre.

- Je suis sorti dehors ce matin, raconta-t-il. Le quartier est pris de panique. Les résidents disent avoir entendus d'affreux rugissements et des cris.

Claudia l'écouta attentivement, inquiète. Elle n'était guerre surprise que quelqu'un ait entendu quelque chose. Ezio avait eu si mal et après, il était devenu incontrôlable.

- Bien que c'aurait été préférable que toute cette affaire demeure secrète, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit malheureusement que le cadet de nos soucis. Les hérauts parlent qu'il y aurait eu de très nombreuses victimes à travers toute la _campagna_. Des humains et des animaux, ont été retrouvés morts par dizaines à travers toute la ville, égorgés et à moitié dévorés. Certaines ont été retrouvées dans leur maison, alors que la porte était défoncée.

Claudia retint un haut le cœur. Elle se souvenait de arbalétrier qui avait déclenché la colère de son frère après sa transformation. Il l'avait aussitôt tué et dévoré sa chair. Et il avait fait subir le même sort à de pauvres innocents. Ezio, qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à un innocent avant.

Machiavelli sembla suivre le cours de ses pensées.

- Certains témoins disent avoir vu une énorme créature avec des dents et des griffes. Les civils pensent maintenant être tourmentés par un démon tout droit sorti de l'enfer.

- Qui peut les blâmer, commenta Claudia, en se disant que si elle n'avait pas vu son frère se transformer de ses yeux, elle aurait pensé la même chose.

- La garde a été renforcée dans toute la ville. Je parie que les Borgia vont chercher à tourner cette situation en leur faveur, poursuivit Machiavelli.

- Comment?

Machiavelli se tourna et tint ses mains dans son dos comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

- Ils vont sans doute utiliser la peur du peuple pour les contrôler et leur faire croire qu'ils pourront les protéger. Mais nous savons tous les deux que pas même Cesare Borgia ne peut se mesurer à ce monstre. Cependant, il y a pire encore.

Il se retourna subitement et planta son regard d'acier dans celui de Claudia.

- Notre rébellion a fait un énorme pas en arrière à cause de cette affaire. La révolte dépend de l'action des Assassins. Elle dépend du fait que certains nous voient comme des sauveurs, comme ceux qui vont les libérer. Si l'on venait… Si l'on venait à apprendre que le même monstre qui a massacré de pauvres fermiers et leurs bêtes est le Maître Assassin dont tout le monde parle, c'en sera fait de nous. Le peuple ne nous fera plus jamais confiance. À plus forte raison, s'il découvre que nous avons tenté de le couvrir…

Claudia n'aima pas le ton avec lequel il avait prononcé la dernière phrase et elle fronça les sourcils. Machiavelli la regarda, l'air désolé. Elle comprit aussitôt.

- Il n'est pas question que nous livrions Ezio aux gardes de la ville, hurla-t-elle en frappant la table de ses poings. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous et votre cause! Honte à vous!

- Cette perspective ne me réjouis guère, Claudia, mais notre cause est plus importante que n'importe lequel de ceux qui la soutiennent. Nous nous devons de faire passer le Credo avant tout. Ezio vous dirait la même chose.

Claudia se leva, fulminante.

- Tôt ou tard, ils découvriront qui est le monstre de la _campagna_. Et votre précieuse cause sera anéantie. À moins que nous retrouvions Ezio et nous assurions que rien ne lui arrive. Que toute cette affaire demeure un secret.

- Nous ignorons s'il est seulement en vie. Où même s'il a repris sa forme normale.

Claudia s'en alla avec une froide détermination.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Dès son retour à la Rose Fleurie, Claudia informa toutes les courtisanes sur place de porter attention à la moindre information pouvant lui permettre de retrouver son frère sans leur donner plus d'information. Elle leur ordonna également de confier la même mission aux courtisanes sur le terrain et si possible, aux voleurs et aux mercenaires affiliés avec les Assassins. Dès la fin de la journée, la nouvelle de la disparition d'Ezio avait fait le tour des informateurs de Rome.

Une fois la nuit tombée, Claudia, qui s'était retirée dans ses appartements, souhaita de tout son cœur que son frère ne reprenne pas cette forme démoniaque à chaque nuit. Pourvu qu'ils aient des nouvelles bientôt.

Leur mère avait bien évidemment été mise au courant de la disparition de son fils mais Claudia avait préféré ne pas lui en révéler plus pour le moment. Moins il y avait de gens impliqués, le mieux ce serait.

Le lendemain n'apporta aucune information mises à part des rumeurs et des fausses pistes. Rien de significatif. La _madonna_ de la Rose Fleurie était encore furieuse contre Machiavelli, tout en s'estimant chanceuse que pour l'instant, elle avait plus de moyens de le rechercher que lui. L'écrivain était un homme froid et calculateur, qui basait ses décisions strictement sur l'intellect plutôt que sur ce que lui disait son cœur. Ezio était pour lui un atout, un outil plus qu'un ami. Il n'hésiterait pas à l'éliminer si sa cause était menacée. Mais il lui faudra me passer sur le corps avant, pensa Claudia, les poings serrés.

Lorsque Ezio ouvrit les yeux, il fut immédiatement ébloui par la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers le feuillage vert des arbres. Il voulut lever le bras pour couvrir ses yeux mais ses membres ne lui obéirent pas. Son corps était dépourvu de sensations, si bien qu'il n'était même pas en mesure de déterminer sur quelle genre de surface il reposait. Comme s'il était complètement détaché de son enveloppe charnelle. La première pensée lucide qui lui vint fut de se demander s'il était mort. Si oui, comment cela était-il arrivé? Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été blessé ou même de s'être battu.

L'Assassin resta immobile. Sa notion du temps était complètement erronée. S'il était resté étendu pendant quelques secondes ou des heures, il n'aurait même pas pu le dire, mais au bout d'un certain temps, il reprit progressivement le contrôle de ses muscles, d'abord ses doigts et ses orteils, sans toutefois retrouver la capacité de sentir son corps. Ezio entreprit de se relever mais ses bras refusaient toujours de lui obéir. Il commença par rouler sur le côté et au bout d'un laborieux procédé, il finit par s'asseoir. La brume qui flottait sur son esprit commençait à se dissiper.

Il constata qu'il gisait au milieu d'une forêt. Il ne pouvait voir aucune trace de civilisation aux alentours. Malgré les étranges circonstances dans lesquelles il se trouvait, il ne se sentait pas en danger. En fait, il se sentait plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait rien ici, à part la nature et son silence bienfaisant. Pour la première fois depuis son retour à Monteriggioni, il ne sentait plus la tension dans ses épaules. Ni la brûlure de ses blessures par balle. Ne rien ressentir était le meilleur sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé depuis des années.

Il resta assis encore un certain temps à rêvasser quand tout à coup, sa conscience lui revint brusquement. Où était-il? Que s'était-il passé? Il y avait un grand vide dans sa mémoire. Où qu'il soit, il n'était pas prudent pour lui de rester étendu dans un endroit inconnu.

Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, Ezio constata avec horreur qu'il était complètement nu.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Que pouvait-il bien faire nu au milieu de la forêt? Une vague de panique se saisit de lui et il sentit nettement son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il vit que son épaule droite était déboîtée, que ses genoux étaient écorchés, que plusieurs de ses doigts étaient cassés et, à voir comment respirer lui était soudainement difficile, plusieurs de ses côtes devaient être fêlées, ou cassées. Pour l'instant, il ne ressentait rien. Il en profita pour réaligner son épaule de mieux qu'il pu, puis il se releva non sans difficulté. Il devait à tout prix se réfugier quelque part. Et trouver des vêtements.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Elle lui procurerait les ténèbres pour se cacher et réduirait ses chances de rencontrer des gardes, ou des civils. Il n'avait guère envie de se retrouver en costume d'Adam au milieu d'une foule.

Il partit dans une direction au hasard, cherchant la sortie de la forêt. Ses pas étaient lourds et traînants. Bien qu'il soit privé de toute sensation, il n'échappait pas à l'épuisement qui s'était saisi de ses muscles. Son progrès était lent. Il se retrouvait incapable de penser. Son instinct était ce qui le portait en avant. Mais consciemment, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il allait et il était incapable de réfléchir. Dans sa torpeur, il ne remarqua pas l'homme qui l'épiait à bonne distance, dissimulé derrière un talus.

Le temps passait et Claudia devenait de plus en plus agitée – et impatiente. Maria l'observait, attentive, avec un calme enviable. Claudia ne lui avait pas révélé les détails au sujet de l'horrible nuit lors de laquelle Ezio s'était changé en monstre. Leur mère n'avait pas besoin de d'avantage de stress. Pour l'instant, seuls elle et Machiavelli le savaient.

La journée, comme celles d'avant, se déroula avec une frustrante lenteur. À chaque fois que la porte de la Rose s'ouvrait, elle espérait voir entrer l'un des informateurs des Assassins. Mais ce n'était jamais le cas.

Maria devinait qu'une partie de l'histoire lui échappait, mais elle supposa que Claudia devait avoir une bonne raison de la lui cacher. Elle avait décidé d'attendre et de voir. Elle savait que Claudia ne chercherait pas à se dérober si elle décidait de poser des questions.

La nuit tomba. Les affaires allaient bon train, avec beaucoup de clients entrant et sortant. Claudia s'était retirée dans son bureau et Maria veillait sur le hall d'entrée. Puis, au beau milieu de la nuit, la matriarche des Auditore vit un voleur de la Guilde de La Volpe (qu'elle reconnaissait à leur habillement particulier) faire son entrée. À voir comment il scrutait les lieux du regard comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en particulier, elle se douta qu'il n'était pas venu pour prendre du bon temps. Elle vint alors à sa rencontre. Le voleur inclina la tête avec respect. Maria lui rendit la politesse.

- Je cherche _Madonna_ Claudia Auditore, déclara-t-il. C'est très important.

Quelques instants plus tard, le voleur se tenait debout devant le bureau de Claudia, cette dernière le dévisageant, hésitant entre l'espoir et la peur de ce qu'il allait annoncer. Maria se tenait dans un coin, silencieuse mais attentive.

- Nous avons retrouvé Ezio, dit alors enfin le voleur. Il est vivant.

- Comment va-t-il, s'enquit Claudia.

- Il n'a pas encore été vu par un médecin, mais sa vie ne semble pas en danger.

Claudia soupira de soulagement. Ezio était vivant et mieux encore, il avait reprit forme humaine. Le cauchemar était peut-être enfin fini.

- Comment l'avez-vous trouvé, voulut savoir Maria.

- Deux de nos hommes l'ont aperçu par hasard au milieu d'un champ la nuit dernière. Ils l'ont ramené au Renard Assoupi.

- Je vais aller le voir, décida Claudia en se levant.

- Je t'accompagne, ajouta Maria.

Sa fille s'arrêta net. Il était impossible de dire si Ezio allait se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, ni de savoir dans quel état mental il serait. S'il avait reprit forme humaine, qu'est-ce qui leur prouvait que son esprit s'était rétabli? Elle gardait le souvenir fraîchement imprimé dans sa mémoire de son frère essayant de lui sauter à la gorge.

D'un autre côté, Maria Auditore était leur mère et elle avait le droit plus que quiconque de s'enquérir de l'état de santé de son fils, qui avait réapparut pour la première fois depuis des jours.

- _Bene_, se résigna-t-elle. Conduisez-nous-y, signala-t-elle au voleur.

Les trois se mirent en selle et galopèrent jusqu'au Renard Assoupi, la taverne dissimulant le repaire de la Guilde des Voleurs. L'endroit débordait d'activité malgré l'heure tardive. Beuveries, jeux d'argent et danses improvisées allaient bon train. Des courtisanes prenaient part à la soirée, buvant et dansant sur les tables sous les applaudissements des clients éméchés. Dissimulés parmi la clientèle, les voleurs se chargeaient de récolter l'argent en supervisant les jeux de ''hasard'' et en faisant les poches de ceux qui négligeaient de surveiller leur bourse.

En chemin, le guide expliqua à Claudia et Maria qu'Ezio avait été retrouvé nu, affaibli et désorienté et que les hommes de La Volpe avaient du faire preuve d'imagination pour emmener l'Assassin dans les étages supérieurs sans que personne ne voient rien. Il ne fallait pas voir Ezio Auditore da Firenze dans un tel état de vulnérabilité. Le chef des voleurs, ami et allié de longue date de l'Assassin, s'en était assuré personnellement.

Claudia et Maria furent guidées jusqu'à une porte secondaire à l'arrière de la taverne qui leur avait permis de conduire l'homme blessé aux étages supérieurs sans attirer les regards. Ezio reposait dans une chambre réservée aux hauts placés de la Guilde, inaccessible aux simples clients.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la chambre, elles virent La Volpe qui montait la garde près de l'entrée tout en surveillant le médecin qui examinait l'Assassin inconscient. Le voleur les salua d'un signe de tête.

- Je vous présente le docteur Luchino, un médecin bien connu de la Guilde. Nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

Le docteur en question, tout de noir vêtu, salua à son tour les deux femmes d'un signe de tête, derrière son masque. Agenouillé devant son patient, il auscultait, tâtait et inspectait avec attention.

Ezio était étendu sur le dos, inerte mis à part pour sa respiration bruyante et difficile. Une couverture avait été déposée sur ses hanches afin de préserver son intimité. Mais à la lueur rougeoyante des bougies, on voyait nettement les nombreuses blessures qui l'affligeaient.

Son torse était couvert d'ecchymoses bleues tirant se le noir. La cage thoracique semblait déformée et la respiration semblait douloureuse et mettait en évidence que plusieurs côtes avaient été cassées. Ses doigts, rassemblés sous des bandages, suggéraient que plusieurs d'entre eux avaient été cassés. La peau était couvertes de meurtrissures, certaines anodines et d'autres qui requéraient des points de suture et des bandages. Même que ses deux blessures par balle, vieilles d'un peu plus d'un mois s'étaient rouvertes.

Ezio était brûlant de fièvre. L'abondante sueur collait ses cheveux détachés sur son crâne.

Le docteur termina son examen et se redressa pour réfléchir.

- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir, s'enquit Claudia alors que Maria s'agenouillait à son tour aux côtés de son fils en lui tenant délicatement la main.

- Je ne crois pas que sa vie soit en danger immédiat, déclara le docteur d'un ton professionnel. Cependant, ses blessures devront être nettoyées et certaines devront être cousues. Au moins trois de ses côtes son brisées mais par chance, aucune d'elle n'a endommagé les organes.

- Bien, souffla Claudia, un poids important retiré de ses épaules.

- Sa fièvre est dangereusement élevée. Il faudra surveiller ça aussi.

- Nous en prendrons soin.

Le docteur demeura silencieux un instant en regardant attentivement son patient.

- J'ai remarqué plusieurs choses étranges, dit-il soudainement.

Claudia sentit l'inquiétude se saisir de nouveau d'elle. Le médecin avait-il deviné ce qui avait causé ces blessures?

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui a pu lui arriver pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état, se contenta-t-il de demander.

- Il a disparu pendant plusieurs jours, dit Claudia. Nous ignorons ce qui a pu arriver.

Le docteur l'observa pendant quelques secondes mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

- Je vais m'occuper de ses blessures. Je vous préviendrai s'il se réveille.

Maria resta au chevet de son fils afin d'assister le médecin, alors que La Volpe avait escorté Claudia dans une salle privée. Le chef des voleurs l'épia d'un air suspicieux.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe, dit-il.

- Je l'ignore, se défendit la femme.

- _Madonna_ Auditore, vous devriez savoir que personne ne s'y connaît mieux que moi en supercherie, poursuivit-il sans perdre son calme. Vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé, n'est-ce pas?

Claudia soupira avec résignation.

- Je sais que je devrais vous faire confiance, mais je crains que ce ne soit une erreur de vous dévoiler ce secret.

- Je suis un fidèle partisan des Assassins depuis des années. Et Ezio est l'un de mes plus proches amis.

Elle connaissait peu La Volpe, mais son grand frère lui en avait parlé à plusieurs reprises. Connu d'abord comme chef des voleurs de Florence, puis maintenant comme celui des voleurs de Rome, La Volpe était un des meilleurs informateurs des Assassins. Silencieux et rusé, il parvenait toujours à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Leur oncle Mario le connaissait depuis longtemps, de même que leur propre père. La marque symbolique des Assassins ceignait son annulaire gauche, comme Ezio.

Claudia se résolut à lui faire confiance, se disant qu'un allié aussi intelligent et rusé serait peut-être en mesure de lui apporter son aide face à cette déconcertante situation. Elle lui relata comment Ezio lui avait semblé de plus en plus nerveux jusqu'à son irruption dans le repaire alors qu'elle discutait avec Machiavelli (La Volpe sembla se hérisser en entendant ce nom). Elle lui raconta ensuite l'horrible transformation de l'Assassin en une créature sanguinaire et comment elle et Machiavelli avaient failli périr sous ses crocs, après quoi Ezio avait disparu et qu'elle ignorait s'il allait retrouver sa forme originelle ou même s'il était encore en vie.

- Seuls toi, moi et Machiavelli sommes au courant de cette affaire.

- Alors les histoires de créature monstrueuse massacrant des paysans… C'était lui, déduit La Volpe, songeur.

- Oui…

La Volpe n'aurait pas cru à une telle histoire si les faits n'avaient pas été aussi convaincants et les preuves aussi flagrantes. La transformation était ce qui avait du causer de telles blessures à Ezio. D'ordinaire très critique et rationnel, La Volpe du admettre qu'il ne voyait pas d'autre explication que celle du mauvais sort ou de forces ésotériques et démoniaques.

- J'ignore ce qui a pu causer une telle chose, se découragea Claudia en se massant le front du bout des doigts. J'ignore si l'homme que nous avons vu tout à l'heure était mon frère. Est-il vraiment revenu à lui? Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il se réveillera? Lorsqu'il comprendra ce qui s'est passé et que des dizaines d'innocents sont morts par sa faute?

- Le seul moyen de le savoir sera de le questionner à son réveil, convint La Volpe.

- Jamais mon frère n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Ce n'était pas lui.

- Ezio est un Assassin. Il a fait le serrement de ne jamais faire de mal aux innocents. Il n'était très certainement pas conscient de ses actes.

Le voleur posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Claudia. Celle-ci reprit son calme, son angoisse soudainement remplacée par de la colère.

- Le pire dans tout ça est que Machiavelli a suggéré de le livrer aux gardes sous prétexte que la réputation des Assassins serait à jamais détruite si l'on venait qu'à apprendre que son membre le plus illustre avait massacré des paysans. Comment peut-il ne serais-ce que penser à livrer son ami aux gardes où une mort certaine l'y attendrait? Ezio n'est-il donc qu'un pion dans son jeu pour lui?

La Volpe serra les dents, le regard noir.

- Je n'ai guère confiance en cet homme. Il s'est autoproclamé chef des Assassins après la mort de Mario. Il a disparu juste avant l'attaque de la villa. Et maintenant ça. Comment les Borgia ont-ils pu retrouver Ezio si vite? Comment ont-ils su où était la Pomme?

- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que Machiavelli est un traître, le questionna Claudia, incrédule.

- Chef des Assassins serait la meilleure position imaginable pour un traître, oui. Tout le monde pensait qu'Ezio serait le mieux placé pour succéder à Mario, mais en l'absence d'un geste de sa part, Machiavelli s'est arrogé cet honneur. La villa est alors attaquée et Ezio faillit en mourir. Maintenant, la tragédie qui s'est déroulée la nuit où les paysans sont morts lui donne un excellent prétexte de le livrer sa tête aux Borgia sur un plateau d'argent. Je parierais qu'il cherche à tuer Ezio, éliminant du coup son seul rival à la succession de Mario ainsi que le principal obstacle à la tyrannie des Borgia.

Claudia du prendre un moment pour absorber l'information. Elle ignorait que La Volpe éprouvait un tel ressentiment envers l'écrivain. Certes, elle avait su qu'il avait une grande admiration pour Cesare Borgia, qui lui aussi était du genre à ne pas laisser des sentiments déteindre sur ses décisions. Mais de là à accuser Machiavelli d'être un traître et de chercher à éliminer Ezio… Le chef des voleurs semblait s'être déjà fait une idée mais la femme préféra attendre avant d'acculer l'écrivain au pied du mur. Toutefois, elle garderait l'œil ouvert.

Aux petites heures du matin, le médecin vint les retrouver.

- Je me suis occupé de ses blessures du mieux que j'ai pu. Il est impératif qu'il se repose.

- Est-ce qu'il est revenu à lui, osa demander Claudia.

- Son sommeil était agité et il a prononcé quelques mots mais il n'a pas encore repris conscience. Cela ne saurait tarder, par contre.

- Merci, docteur, dit La Volpe. Nous vous contacteront à nouveau si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Un de mes hommes vous attend dehors. Il vous donnera le paiement qui vous est dû et vous escortera jusque chez vous.

Le médecin inclina la tête et disparut dans le couloir.

Claudia du repartir à la Rose Fleurie à contrecœur, ne pouvant se permettre de laisser son établissement longtemps sans surveillance. Toutefois, elle se calmait en sachant que son frère demeurait aux bons soins de leur mère et sous l'œil vigilant de La Volpe. Alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière les eaux du Tibre, un voleur vint de nouveau à sa rencontre. Celui-ci se contenta de dire que le chef des voleurs voulait la voir. Claudia le suivit sans hésiter.

Elle retrouva La Volpe et sa mère dans la chambre où reposait Ezio. Elle figea un instant en voyant celui-ci bien éveillé, assis adossé au mur. On lui avait déniché une chemise légère et des pantalons pour le couvrir sans toutefois l'étouffer. Sa peau était brûlante de fièvre; elle pouvait le deviner de là où elle était. Maria Auditore était accroupie à ses côtés, une main tendrement posée sur son épaule. Claudia vit sous sa chemise entrouverte d'épais bandages, certains tachés de sang. Ses doigts étaient toujours immobilisés et l'un de ses bras, celui qui avait été déboîté, était en écharpe. Claudia remarqua que la peau sous ses ongles arborait une étrange teinte rouge.

Ezio avait l'air épuisé, faible et mal en point. De profonds cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux vitreux et sa barbe, normalement impeccablement trimée, était manifestement négligée. Son regard demeurait fixe, comme s'il se concentrait pour demeurer éveillé. Jamais ne l'avait-on vu aussi confus et désemparé. Ça faisait pitié à voir.

- Ezio, Claudia est ici, dit doucement Maria.

Claudia étudia attentivement sa réaction. Pendant un instant, ce fut comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Puis il releva la tête et son regard finit par se poser sur elle. Il y eut un moment où elle n'était pas certaine qu'il la reconnaissait pas sous peu, une étincelle refit surface et elle su qu'il savait qui elle était.

- Claudia, dit-il simplement, la voix enrouée.

Cette dernière s'avança doucement jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, du côté opposé de sa mère. Elle afficha un regard calme et rassurant, malgré l'inquiétude qui la tenaillait.

- Comment tu te sens?

- Engourdi. Comme si on avait déposé de lourdes pierres sur tout mon corps pendant très longtemps.

- Tu n'as pas mal, demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Non… mais, j'ai du mal à respirer.

Il lui parlait, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il était dans un sale état mais il était encore lui-même.

- Te souviens-tu de ce qui t'es arrivé, demanda-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le dire plus longtemps.

La pièce fut plongée dans le silence. Chacun écoutait avec attention ce qu'il allait dire, y compris La Volpe, tapis dans son coin d'ombre. L'Assassin demeura muet pendant un moment, semblant faire un réel effort pour reconstituer ses souvenirs.

- Je me souviens d'être rentré un après-midi au repaire. Je voulais prendre une journée de repos parce que je ne me sentais pas bien.

Claudia se souvint que ce devait être peu après sa deuxième visite à la Rose.

- Un homme… Un mercenaire est venu me voir pour me dire que des tireurs à la solde des Borgia s'amusaient à terroriser les civils. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. Mais je m'y suis tout de même rendu. Quand tout fut terminé, j'ai voulu rentrer au repaire.

Claudia déduit tout de suite que c'était à ce moment là, lorsque la nuit était tombée qu'Ezio était retourné à l'Île Tibérine alors qu'elle discutait avec Machiavelli. C'est là que tout avait été chamboulé.

- Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi mais j'ai pris un chemin isolé en forêt pour rentrer. J'ai été attaqué par des bandits. J'étais vraiment en colère. Je ne leur ai laissé aucune chance. Ils sont tous morts.

Ezio s'était montré beaucoup plus irritable que d'ordinaire, les quelques jours précédant sa transformation. Si à cela s'était mêlé la fatigue et le stress, elle en doutait pas un instant que les voleurs avaient passés un mauvais quart d'heure.

Rares étaient ceux qui avaient vu Ezio _réellement_ en colère.

- Je me souviens être rentré au repaire, poursuivit-il lentement.

Ils en venaient à la partie critique.

- Tu étais là, fit-il en regardant sa sœur. Machiavelli aussi. Je ne suis pas resté. Je crois que je me suis retiré dans ma chambre. Après cela, tout devient embrouillé. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai est de m'être réveillé seul en pleine forêt et sans mes vêtements.

Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé. D'un côté, Claudia fut soulagée mais d'un autre, elle fut terrifiée à l'idée de devoir lui dévoiler ce qui était arrivé, et plus encore, ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit fatidique. Les implications étaient nombreuses et graves.

Le moment est mal choisi, convint Claudia. Mieux vaut lui laisser le temps de récupérer. Elle échangea un regard avec La Volpe, qui ne prononça pas un mot.

- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me retrouver dans un état pareil, dit alors l'Assassin confus. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Claudia, ne saurais-tu pas quelque chose? Tu étais là, non?

Elle du prendre quelque seconde pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Son moment d'hésitation fut suffisant pour qu'Ezio devine qu'elle savait quelque chose. Maudit soit son talent médiocre pour mentir. Avant que son frère ne se mette à poser d'autres questions, elle s'esquiva.

- Mieux vaut que tu prennes du repos, répliqua-t-elle en évitant son regard suspicieux. Ce qui compte pour l'instant est que tu sois en vie et en sécurité.

Claudia vit que sa mère lui jeta un regard désapprobateur mais elle fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Elle se redressa et s'éloigna pour quitter la pièce.

- Il n'est pas question que je reste cloîtré au lit ainsi, protesta Ezio.

Mais dès qu'il fit mine de se relever, une vive douleur dans ses côtes l'arrêta net. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait une quelconque sensation mis à part l'engourdissement depuis son réveil. S'ensuivit une quinte de toux qui ne fit qu'aggraver la douleur. Son incapacité à sortir du lit ne fit que le frustrer d'avantage. Ezio n'avait jamais aimé qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, en encore moins d'être incapable de se débrouiller seul. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il faisait un si bon Assassin. Il ne se permettait jamais de dépendre des autres.

- Tu risque d'aggraver tes blessures, _tesoro_, l'arrêta Maria.

Ezio gronda de mécontentement mais se résigna à rester allongé. Pour le moment. Sa sœur savait quelque chose et à voir comment elle cherchait à se défiler, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une raison pour laquelle elle voudrait le lui cacher mais il avait bien l'intention de découvrir la vérité.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_Étant donné que j'aime bien savoir de quoi je parle en général, je me suis renseignée sur les mythes sur les loup-garous, plus particulièrement ceux d'Europe à l'époque de la Renaissance (pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes). J'ai notamment constaté que les loup-garous tels que vus dans le folklore et ceux représentés par Hollywood sont très différents. _

_L'un des exemples le plus flagrant est le processus qui conduit à une transformation en loup-garou. On dit toujours qu'on devient un loup-garou après avoir été mordu par un autre loup-garou, ou par un loup normal ou enragé. Mais il s'agit en faite d'une pure invention d'Hollywood, afin de créer un rapprochement entre les loup-garous et les vampires. Dans aucune légende de quelque pays que ce soit, dit-on qu'un homme est transformé en loup-garou par morsure. Les raisons peuvent varier mais il s'agit le plus souvent du résultat d'un rituel volontaire (impliquant parfois de manger de la chair humaine ou celle d'un loup) ou dans d'autres cas, d'une malédiction jetée par un sorcier ou un dieu. _

_Le folklore parle aussi de quelques signes qui permettent d'identifier des loup-garous sous leur forme humaine. Entre autre, les ongles rougis en font partie. On dit aussi qu'un homme sera affaibli, confus et dépourvu de sensations après sa transformation. _


	5. La vérité

_Milles excuses pour le temps qu'il a fallu pour que ce chapitre soit posté. J'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps à cause du travail, sans parler que je vis une période très éprouvante en ce moment. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette histoire n'est pas morte. J'ai bien l'intention de la compléter. J'apprécie chacune de vos review et je m'en voudrais de vous laisser tomber._

_Malgré tout, ce chapitre reste d'une taille assez modeste. Mais il y a une raison pour laquelle il finit de la façon dont il finit. Croyez-moi. Je préférais l'arrêter là pour faire la transition vers un chapitre plus chargé en action. Je ne veux pas mettre tous mes oeufs dans le même panier._

**Chapitre V : La vérité**

Ezio fut cloîtré au lit pendant les deux jours qui suivirent. Le médecin était venu deux fois pas jour afin de faire le suivi de son état de santé. À la surprise de tous, la plupart de ses blessures étaient déjà disparues ou presque. Ses doigts étaient toujours un peu raides, mais il n'était plus nécessaire de les immobiliser. Son épaule déboîtée était remise et même si ses côtes étaient encore très douloureuses et handicapantes, elles semblaient guérir d'elles même, sans intervention. Le médecin était perplexe. Seules ses blessures par balle, qui s'étaient mystérieusement rouvertes après plus d'un mois représentaient encore un danger d'infection. La tâche incombait à quelques voleurs de les nettoyer en l'absence du médecin mais l'Assassin ne leur rendait pas la tâche facile.

Ezio n'était pas du genre à se vautrer au lit, même avec des blessures sérieuses. La Volpe lui avait interdit de quitter l'auberge jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment rétabli et le confinement avait rapidement affecté son humeur. Les pauvres voleurs, ne suivant que les ordres, essayaient tant bien que mal de faire leur travail mais il ne se montrait pas très coopératif. Il essayait constamment de les repousser et à quelque reprise il avait usé d'une force qu'on ne lui connaissait pas pour les jeter à terre. La Volpe avait du intervenir à quelques reprises pour empêcher une escalade de violence.

- J'en ai assez d'être coincé ici, s'insurgea Ezio qui s'était levé malgré les protestations de ses gardes malade.

- Il faut que tu attendes d'être complètement rétabli, tenta de le raisonner La Volpe, posté stratégiquement devant la seule issue de la pièce. Tu ne sera utile à personne si tu dépasses tes limites et te retrouve avec une blessure permanente.

- Je n'aurai guère plus d'utilité enfermé ici!

Ezio noua ses cheveux, enfila ses bottes et écarta le voleur de son chemin, le défiant du regard de l'arrêter. Vêtu d'un simple pantalon et d'une chemise, l'air frais du dehors sur sa peau lui fit le plus grand bien lorsqu'il sortit enfin à la lumière du jour.

Simplement descendre les escaliers avait été d'une frustrante difficulté. La douleur dans ses flancs lui faisait serrer les dents à chaque marche, mais rien n'aurait pu le dissuader de sortir à présent. Il ne pouvait plus se résoudre à rester immobile. Les souvenirs des récents événements le tourmentaient. Sa paranoïa augmentait. Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cet état? Pourquoi n'en gardait-il aucun souvenir? Et pourquoi sa sœur, qui savait manifestement quelque chose, refusait-elle de le lui dévoiler?

Ses nuits avaient été tapissées de cauchemars et de rêves étranges qu'il oubliait aussitôt réveillé. Il ne lui restait plus ensuite qu'un vague souvenir de peur et de douleur. N'étant pas quelqu'un de particulièrement sensible et facile à déstabiliser, Ezio n'avait jamais eu de cauchemars aussi troublants depuis sa petite enfance. Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard si tous ces événements étranges se passaient maintenant.

Il avait la frustrante impression que ceux qui étaient censés être ses alliés le maintenaient délibérément dans l'ignorance pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il n'était pas question que ça continue ainsi. Il allait interroger sa sœur et n'allait pas renoncer avant d'avoir eu des réponses.

Ezio emprunta un cheval de l'écurie la plus proche et se lança sur le chemin de la Rose Fleurie, rien d'autre à l'esprit qu'une inébranlable détermination. Le vent du matin dans ses cheveux lui fit réaliser combien il y avait longtemps qu'il s'était montré en public avec la tête découverte. C'était devenu une habitude, un réflexe, une seconde nature.

Un Assassin cachait toujours son identité.

Les gens de Florence connaissaient la famille Auditore. Ils savaient qui était Ezio Auditore et savait que sa tête était mise à prix depuis la pendaison de sa famille. La tragédie des Auditore avait fait le tour de la Toscane. Les florentins connaissaient aussi l'Assassin, l'esprit vengeur qui fauchait les hommes mauvais où qu'ils se cachent. Celui qu'on l'on ne faisait qu'apercevoir en se demandant si on avait rêvé. Le fantôme qui planait sur les toits de la ville, tombant du ciel lorsqu'on s'y attendait le moins, laissant des cadavres sur son passage. Pour le peuple d'Italie, l'Assassin était un symbole, un esprit, une légende urbaine que peu avaient croisés. L'Assassin était si évasif, si insaisissable qu'on ne le voyait pas comme le simple mortel qu'il était. Personne ne se doutait que c'était l'étudiant noble, insouciant et rebelle qui incarnait ce symbole. Après le meurtre de sa famille, Ezio Auditore da Firenze avait disparu des livres d'histoires. Personne ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Aux yeux de tous, il était mort, enterrant avec lui le souvenir de sa famille. Encore aujourd'hui, sa sécurité et celle de sa famille dépendaient du fait que le monde ne faisait pas le rapprochement entre Ezio Auditore de Firenze et l'Assassin.

Il était vrai qu'une partie de lui était morte avec ses frères et son père. Il avait accepté l'oubli, accepté de disparaître, échangeant son nom pour ''Assassin'' car ce n'était que par ce nom que ses adversaires le connaissaient, à présent. Il ne serait connu sous le nom d'Ezio Auditore que dans les archives des Assassins.

Personne ne savait, ici à Rome, qui était Ezio Auditore da Firenze, mais sortir dehors le visage découvert le rendait nerveux. Trop de souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait fait de son manteau blanc et de sa Lame Secrète. Si son souvenir était bon, ce dont il était loin d'être sûr, il les portait lorsqu'il était rentré au Repaire, juste avant que sa mémoire ne s'efface. Ainsi décida-t-il ne s'arrêter d'abord à la cachette de la Confrérie. De plus, Machiavelli disposait sans doute d'information lui aussi, puisqu'il était présent dans le dernier souvenir qu'il avait.

À son entrée dans le Repaire, il ne fut qu'a moitié surpris de le voir vide. Il ne s'attarda pas et alla chercher ses effets personnels qu'il supposait être dans ses appartements. Il fut soulagé de les y retrouver : sa Lame Secrète, son épée, et son manteau d'Assassin. Il y retrouva également ses meilleures bottes, qu'il s'empressa d'échanger contre celles qu'il portait actuellement; une vielle paire pas tout à fait ajustée qu'on lui avait prêté pour ne pas qu'il marche pieds nus.

Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où sa sœur pouvait être. Et il n'allait pas partir tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenus des réponses. Une fois qu'il fut habillé de tout son équipement d'Assassin, Ezio prit le chemin de la Rose Fleurie, une froide détermination l'habitant.

Il fit irruption dans le grand hall, sans s'être donné la peine de frapper ou de s'annoncer. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent sur son passage mais personne n'osa dire mot. L'Assassin les toisait de toute sa hauteur, donnant à chacun l'étrange impression qu'il pouvait tout voir de derrière l'ombre de sa capuche. Ezio traversa la pièce et gravit les escaliers pour gagner le bureau de Claudia. Une fois de plus, il passa la porte sans prévenir.

Sa petite sœur sursauta, brandissant un couteau dans sa direction, s'attendant à une attaque. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant à qui elle avait affaire et elle baissa sa lame.

- Tu es fou? J'aurais pu te tuer! Ne refais plus jamais ça.

Ezio se garda de dire qu'il doutât fort de son habileté à se battre.

- J'en ai assez.

- Que veux-tu dire?

L'Assassin franchit la distance qui les séparait en trois grandes enjambées. Claudia soutint bravement le regard agacé que son frère dardait sur elle.

- Assez de mensonges. Assez de cachotteries. Ne vas pas croire que je vais oublier ce qui s'est passé au repaire des voleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour que je me retrouve dans cet état mais toi tu le sais, et tu vas me le dire tout de suite.

Ezio dévisageait sa sœur, qui continuait de soutenir son regard, mais avec moins de conviction. Il était définitivement en colère et même si elle savait qu'il n'oserait pas lever la main sur elle (du moins, pas tant qu'il ne s'était pas transformé en monstre) elle se doutait qu'elle avait mieux à faire que de s'obstiner. Ezio faisait sans doute parler tout ceux qu'il interrogeait sans même à avoir à recourir à la violence. Quand il incarnait son rôle d'Assassin, il était inébranlable. Sa petite sœur détourna le regard la première.

Elle s'assit mollement sur sa chaise, lâchant un profond soupir.

- Que peut-il bien s'être passé pour que tu refuses de me le révéler?

- Ce ne sera pas plaisant à entendre, avertit Claudia, dans une vaine tentative de le dissuader.

- À voir avec quelle dévotion tu cherches à m'éviter, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce le soit.

- Cela dépasse tout ce que tu peux imaginer, Ezio. Je sais ce qui s'est passé mais je n'arrive ni à y croire, ni à comprendre.

Ezio sembla se calmer, mais n'en démordais pas. Il prit place sur la chaise en face d'elle, laissant retomber sa capuche sur ses épaules. L'Assassin planta son regard dans le sien; un mélange de fermeté et de supplication.

- La vérité.

Claudia prit une profonde inspiration, à la recherche des bons mots pour dévoiler les événements de cette horrible nuit. Elle finit par en conclure que quelle que soit la façon dont elle le dirait, l'impact serait terrible. Aussi bien y aller franchement.

- Le soir où tu es rentré au repaire, tu semblais nerveux et perturbé. Machiavelli et moi nous demandions si tu étais blessé. Tu as refusé de nous parler et tu t'es enfermé dans tes appartements. J'étais inquiète alors je t'ai suivi.

Ezio l'écoutait avec attention, les sourcils froncés, essayant de se souvenir des événements sans grand succès.

- Nous t'entendions gémir à travers la porte. Quand nous sommes entrés, tu étais allongé sur le sol, tout en sueur et paniqué. Tu n'étais pas blessé. Tu disais que tu ne savais même pas ce qui t'arrivait.

Il y eut un moment de silence. L'Assassin gardait son regard fixé sur elle, la pressant de continuer.

- Nous ne savions trop quoi faire alors nous sommes restés avec toi en attendant que le mal passe. Mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Tu es soudainement devenu… agressif. Tu as essayé de nous attaquer tous les deux, puis tu t'es précipité à l'extérieur en pleine nuit.

Ezio se voyait mal faire une telle chose. Jamais il n'aurait tenté de faire du mal à sa sœur et Machiavelli avait beau être un cynique agaçant, il ne s'abaisserait jamais à le frapper. Quelqu'un avait-il tenté de l'empoisonner? Il savait d'expérience que Claudia ne lui mentait pas mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à croire un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'interroger d'avantage, Claudia poursuivit malgré une évidente hésitation.

- Nous t'avons suivi car nous craignions que tu te fasses mal ou que tu fasses du mal à quelqu'un. Quand la lumière de la lune t'a touché tu as…

La femme s'interrompit de nouveau.

- Tu t'es changé en énorme monstre sous nos yeux. Une énorme bête recouverte de poil, avec des dents et des griffes et d'horribles yeux jaunes. Tu as tué une garde et tu as tenté de nous tuer Machiavelli et moi.

Claudia relata la folle poursuite qui s'ensuivit et la façon dont il avait réussi à lui échapper. Et elle lui révéla également que le lendemain, la nouvelle courait que d'innombrables paysans avaient été massacrés par une bête sauvage et que la ville vivait dans la terreur depuis. Les hommes de La Volpe l'avaient retrouvé complètement nu et dans un état de santé précaire, au milieu de nulle part. Quand elle eut terminé, Claudia se figea, épiant la réaction de son frère.

Celui-ci ne la regardait plus. Il s'était levé et lui avait tourné le dos.

Cette histoire était complètement absurde. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Sa sœur lui mentait. Il y avait certainement une autre explication. Pourtant, si invraisemblable le récit pouvait-il sembler, un étrange doute prit racine. Il ne se souvenait de rien, comment pouvait-il réfuter les dires de Claudia? Et si… et si tout était vrai?

Il sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement. Une sorte de panique s'était emparé de lui. Et si tout était vrai. Ezio sentit ses mains trembler, comme s'il avait eu le canon d'une arquebuse pointé sur la tête.

Il se retourna pour voir sa sœur qui le dévisageait, l'air inquiet. Il voulait dire quelque chose. Il voulait lui dire qu'elle mentait, qu'elle se jouait de lui mais aucun mot ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Sans avertissement, Ezio sortit de la pièce laissant la porte battante derrière lui. D'un pas raide, il quitta la Rose Fleurie sans mot dire. Au dehors, il grimpa en selle et partit au galop, laissant la foule confuse derrière lui.

Claudia ne chercha pas à le poursuivre mais le regarda s'éloigner par la fenêtre, partagée entre la tristesse et l'inquiétude. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire?

Il fallait qu'il sache.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_Je ne fais aucune promesse, mais je prochain chapitre ne devrait pas mettre autant de temps, et sera plus chargé d'action que celui-ci. Encore une fois, merci pour vos commentaire et j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews. Je les lis toutes avec grand plaisir._


End file.
